La Jinchuriki Viaja Al Pasado
by Princess Royal
Summary: Bra contiene en su interior a los nueve demonios Bijuu pero, en un momento desconocido viaja al pasado y se convierte en una esclava sexual para los Saiyans y los Bijuus volverán. VegetaxBra; RaditzxBra; BrolyxBra lemmon.
1. Chapter 1

**Hace Dieciséis Años En El Planeta Tierra**

Una nueva amenaza acechaba al planeta Tierra y los guerreros Z estaban preparados para la amenaza; no muy lejos en el hospital se encontraba Bulma que iba a dar luz a su segundo niño y en este momento... Chichi y Videl estaban con ella y le apoyaban mucho le decían que todo iba a salir bien. De repente el bebé salió del vientre de Bulma y nació una niña, y esa niña era el fruto de amor de Vegeta y ella. Los guerreros Z podían sentir que la amenaza se acercaba más y más; había humo en frente de ellos y ante sus ojos, una nube de arena se formaba y dió lugar a una criatura parecido a un tanuki, y después un gato hecho de sombras, una tortuga hecho de agua, mitad gallo y mitad serpiente con veneno, un perro hecho por los cinco elementos, una comadreja de descargas eléctricas, un tejón de tierra, una sepiente de ocho cabezas hecho de maldad y el que faltaba era un zorro de fuego.

Goku y los demás guerreros se impresionaron por el tamaño que tenían esas criaturas pero, lo más impresionante es que cada uno de ellos llevaban colas distintas. El dios Kaito veía veía la escena horrorizado y ya sabía que eso algún día pasaría, y también el Honorable Kaio que no le gustaba nada de lo que veía. Las criaturas destruían todo a su paso con odio y maldad; Goku y los chicos podían sentir la llamada del Honorable Kaio.

- "Goku... chicos... ¿me podéis oír?" -

- Si le oímos ¿ocurre algo? -

- "Pues verás... esto se predijo hace ya mil años" - los chicos no entendieron a lo que se refería Kaio Shin - "veréis hace mil años en el núcleo de la tierra vivía un ser demoníaco al que no le gustaba en nada a las personas, su nombre era Juubi demonio de diez colas y era inmortal" - los guerreros se impresionaron por las palabras de Kaio Shin - "pero, un gran guerrero llamado Rikodou Sennin selló a la criatura dentro de su cuerpo para liberar el mal que tenía la Tierra, sin embargo, Rikodou iba a morir y la criatura volvería a estar en la Tierra pero, él dividió al Juubi en nueve partes diferentes dando lugar a esos demonios que tenéis delante vuestra" - los chicos tenían sus ojos clavados en las criaturas y como destruían la Capital del Norte - "se llaman Bijuus, criaturas que contienen colas... Rikodou creó la Luna y encerró todo el poder que quedaba de Juubi y así nadie alcanzaría su poder" -

- Pero... ¿por qué están aquí? - preguntó Gohan ya asustado por la historia que contó Kaio Shin.

- "Mhmm seguramente porque esperan a que sea luna llena" -

- ¿Y eso significa qué va aparecer Juubi? - preguntó Trunks que se preguntaba al mismo tiempo si se encontraba bien su madre en el hospital.

- "No, para eso los nueve Bijuus tendrían que fusionarse y después fusionarse con la Luna... y así volvería Juubi" -

- Entonces tenemos que derrotarlos - dijo Vegeta dirigiéndose hacia los nueve Bijuus y los demás guerreros hicieron lo mismo - _"no voy a permitir que lleguen a donde está Bulma, va dar luz a un bebé y ese bebé es mi hijo" - _dijo mientras esquivaba el zarpazo del gato y parece que está furioso por el acercamiento de Vegeta - ¿qué te pasa gatito? ¿es qué te doy miedo? - el gato no le gustó eso y le envió otra zarpada pero, esta vez si que le dió - grrr me la vas a pagar -

Los demás esquivaban los ataques de los otros Bijuus pero, eran inteligentes y muy astutos. Kaio Shin pensaba en un plan para detener a los Bijuus pero, no se le ocurría nada en absoluto; recordaba en la forma de Rikodou para sellar al Juubi en su interior... eso es tenía que sellar a los nueve Bijuus en un mismo cuerpo, tendría que buscar el sello y también un portador, el que pueda soportar el poder de los Bijuus.

- Goku... esto es imposible no podemos ni detenerlos - dijo Krillin esquivando la gran cola de la tortuga que pesaba más de una tonelada. Apareció Kaio Shin delante de los Bijuus y la serpiente de ocho cabezas sacó una espada en su boca e iba atacar a Kaio Shin pero, por su suerte lanzó una red gigantesca y atrapó a los Bijuus no faltaba ninguno - Kaio Shin... los ha capturado -

- Pues claro que sí... vamos a ver - los demonios le miraban con ira a Kaio Shin - Shukaku, Nekomata, Isonade, Kokou, Houkou, Raijuu, Kaku, Yamata No Orochi y Kyuubi No Youko... estos son los nombres de estas criaturas - entonces oyeron a alguien gritar.

- ¡VEGETA, TRUNKS! - era la voz de Bulma montada en una de las máquinas que vuelan, al aterrizar se fue directo hacia donde estan los dos hombres y los demás, y también fueron Videl y Chichi.

- Mamá... ¿qué es eso? - preguntó Trunks preguntándose por el bulto que veía en los brazos de su madre.

- ¿Esto?... es tu hermanita Trunks - Bulma le enseñó a la pequeña a Trunks y Vegeta se acercó para verla mejor, y era el mismo retrato que Bulma pelo azul y ojos azules, su princesita, su hija - hay que ponerle un nombre, Vegeta -

- ¿No le has puesto uno? -

- No, quería que tú le pusieras un nombre a nuestra hija, como yo le puse el nombre a Trunks pues... he pensado que tú le pusieras el nombre - Vegeta cogió a la pequeña con cuidado y sonrió dulzemente a la pequeña.

- Bra... así se llamará nuestras pequeña... Bra, Princesa de los Saiyans - la pequeña le sonrió a su padre y extendió sus pequeños y delicados brazos, Vegeta no sabía que significaba ese gesto pero, con uno de sus dedos se lo dió a Bra y ella jugaba con el dedo.

- KaioShin... ¿qué va hacer? - preguntó Goku mientras miraba a la hija de Vegeta y parecía contento.

- Mhmm tendré que sellarlos en un solo cuerpo y así no podrán salir de ella - dijo Kaio Shin hasta que oyó la risilla del zorro - ¿de qué te ríes? -

- **De nada, solo me reía por lo que dijistes... sellarnos en un solo cuerpo jajajaja eso tiene gracia **- los demás Bijuus se reían también y a los guerreros Z no le gustaban en nada en que se reían y la pequeña Bra estaba llorando por la voz del monstruo - **somos más fuertes estando en un cuerpo, si nos sellas en un mismo cuerpo... pudiéramos liberar todo nuestro poder fácilmente y al final liberarnos del sello **- los chicos no se creían en las palabras del zorro pero, Bra no paraba de llorar y los demonios odiaban el llanto de la pequeña - **¡AGH... CÁLLALA ME DUELEN LOS TÍMPANOS! **- a Kaio Shin le dió una idea y miró a la pequeña.

- Vegeta, Bulma... perdonenme si hago esto pero, es la única manera - Kaio Shin cogió a la pequeña de los brazos de su padre, caminó hasta donde están los Bijuus y la colocó sobre una piedra - sé de lo que estás diciendo pudiera ser cierto... pero, un Saiyan puede aguantar el poder de los Bijuus - al decir eso realizaba sellos extraños.

- **¿No pensarás sellarnos en el cuerpo de un bebé recién nacida?... ni se te ocurra **- dijo el tanuki pero, ya era demasiado tarde.

- **SHIKI FUJIN (Sello Retenedor De La Muerte Demoníaca) **- de repente los nueve demonios se vaporizaban y cada uno de ellos entraron en diferentes partes del cuerpo de la pequeña Bra: el Shukaku en la frente con el símbolo del "Kanji del Amor"; Nekomata en la espalda con el símbolo de un gato con alas; Isonade en el hombro con el símbolo de un colmillo de tiburon; Kokou en el brazo con el símbolo de un gallo y una serpiente juntos; Houkou en la muñeca con el símbolo de los elementos; Raijuu en la pierna con el símbolo del rayo; Kaku en el tobillo con el símbolo de la tierra; Yamata No Orochi en el cuello con el símbolo del cielo; y Kyuubi No Youko en el vientre con el símbolo del Sol.

- Kaio Shin ahora los demonios... ¿estarán en el cuerpo de la niña? -

- Exacto Goku, Bulma perdona si lo e hecho pero, no tenía otra opción -

- Usted tranquilo Kaio Shin todavía esta niña es mi hija - dijo Bulma mientras recogía a la pequeña - en todo caso está bien no tiene ningún tipo de rasguño -

- Eso es verdad - dijo Vegeta acercándose a Bulma - además es mi hija podrá aguantar el poder de los Bijuus, claro que si mi mujer me deja entrenarla -

- Ah no, de eso ni hablar -

- Pero, mamá si mi hermanita no es entrenada imagínate lo que va a pasar si no controla a los Bijuus -

- Ahhhhhh... está bien pero, si le pasa algo a mi niña tendrás la culpa ¿entendido Vegeta? -

Los guerreros Z estaban alegres por la aceptación de Bulma y pensaban que tal vez Bra pueda salvar algún día el planeta Tierra con los poderes de los Bijuus. Vegeta, Bulma, Trunks y Bra llegaron a la casa, y la pequeña se había quedado dormida en los brazos de Vegeta; Trunks se fue a su habitación a dormir y los demás llevaron Bra en su cuna y estaban contentos por tener a una niña muy fuerte.

- Vegeta... ¿eres feliz? -

- Claro que sí, soy feliz por tener a una hija, a un hijo y a una esposa que me ama de verdad -

- Vegeta... - ella y Vegeta se besaron profundamente y dejaron a la pequeña a que descansara tranquilamente.

**En El Pasado**

El planeta Vegetasei iba ser destruida por el gran ataque de Freezer pero, una gran fuerza misteriosa apareció y destruyó la gran bola de energía, el Rey Vegeta se dirigió hacia la nave de Freezer con sus soldados y derrotó a Freezer y sus secuaces. El Príncipe Vegeta sería atendido por Nappa, por Raditz, por Bardock, por Turles y cuando crezcan Broly y Kakarotto estarán con el Príncipe Vegeta, eran las órdenes del Rey Vegeta; las hembras Saiyans iban muriéndose y no había diversión para los Saiyans y el Rey Vegeta obligó a todos que trajeran a hembras de otros planetas y que fueran esclavas para siempre.

- Rey Vegeta... -

- ¿Sí, ocurre algo soldado? -

- Hemos detectado un planeta que contiene más de un millón de mujeres pero, está muy lejos tardaríamos años en encontrar ese planeta -

- No importa encontrad ese planeta -

- Sí, señor - el soldado se fue dejando solo al Rey Vegeta en sus pensamientos.

Mientras en la sala de entrenamiento, se entrenaba el Príncipe Vegeta con los Saibamans, él tenía un gran presentimiento en el futuro algo ocurriría en su planeta pero, eso no le importaba ahora, lo que importaba es ser el Super Saiyan Legendario y así superar a su padre y a todos los Saiyans de este planeta.

* * *

¿Qué os ha parecido? En este fic habrá dos crossovers, Dragon Ball y Naruto pero, solamente se va a hablar de Dragon Ball, los Bijuus estarán en Dragon Ball. Me ha costado mucho en hacer este fic pero, por lo he intentado; si os ha gustado o teneis que decir algo en este fic, dejadme un review ok?

Bueno como digo siempre... ¡QUÉ SIGA LA AVENTURA!


	2. Chapter 2

**En La Actualidad**

Paz y tranquilidad eso es lo que tenía hoy mismo el planeta Tierra, sin enemigos, sin destrucción del planeta, etc. Todos los guerreros Z estaban en la casa de Bulma, porque hoy era el cumpleaños de la joven Bra, dieciséis años iba a cumplir y ya era toda una mujer pero, su padre siempre le decía que todavía sigue siendo su niña pequeña. Bra tenía toda la atención en el segundo hijo de Goku, Goten ese chico la volvíaloca con solo mirarlo y cuando él mira a la chica, ella se sonroja y gira su cabeza para que él no lo notase.

Bulma venía de la cocina trayendo el gran pastel que compró para su hija, y todos los Saiyans prestaban atención al gran pastel y no a Bulma pero, Chichi los despertó con un gran golpe en las cabezas de los Saiyans. Todo el mundo ya estaban en la sala en donde estaba e pastel y Bra sentada en una silla delante del gran pastel.

- Mamá... no tenías que haberte molestado en comprarme este gran pastel -

- Tonterías, este es un día especial para mí porque ya eres toda una mujer -

- Pero, para mí sigue siendo mi niña y también mi princesa -

- Oh vamos Vegeta... ya tu hija va tener dieciséis ya no es una niña - dijo Krillin mientras Marron y C-18 afirmaban con la cabeza.

- Jajajajaja es cierto Vegeta -

- Tú te callas Kakaroto, que contigo no estoy hablando -

Bra estaba feliz porque se sentía a gusto con todos pero, siente algo en su interior como si podía oír murmullos en su cabeza pero, eso ya no importa ahora, lo que importa ahora es que ya sería toda una mujer y todo el mundo la respetaría menos su padre.

- Bueno... _"espero que este deseo se cumpla... deseo viajar a un mundo desconocido y saber quien soy realmente" - _y finalmente solpló las velas, y en esas velas sin ser vistas por los demás, aparecieron los símbolos que tiene Bra en su cuerpo. Todo el mundo ya iban a sus casa, menos Goten y Pan que se quedarían a dormir esta noche en la casa de Bulma.

Bra todavía era más feliz estarían Goten su amor verdadero y Pan su mejor amiga, era el día más feliz que tuvo en su vida. Los cuatro iban a ver una película de miedo, y se titulaba "Los Monstruos De Las Alcantarilla" este era el gran momento para ellos. Bra no paraba de ponerse nerviosa porque justo al lado estaba Goten y eso la ponía muy nerviosa, y eso que estaban viendo la película; Trunks podía ver el nervionismo de su hermana y en un susurro le dijo.

- Ven vamos a la cocina - Bra no entendió la indirecta pero, siguió a su hermano hasta llegar a la cocina.

- ¿Ocurre algo, Trunks? - el chico tenía una cara muy seria y a Bra no le gustaba en nada esa mirada.

- Si... mira no quiero ofenderte pero, quiero que sepas la verdad -

- ¿La verdad? ¿de qué hablas? -

- Escucha sé que te gusta Goten pero, es muy mayor para tí -

- ¿Y? hay otras personas que tienen la misma edad que Goten que están con otras personas de mi edad -

- Pero, tú no lo comprendes... él ya tiene novia - esas palabras se repitieron una y otra vez en la cabeza de Bra - su nombre es Valesse y es la novia de Goten... agh tenía que decírtelo desde el principio antes de que te enamoraras de él -

- Me estas... mintiendo... ¿verdad? - Bra estaba llorando no se creía las palabraas que decía su hermano.

- No Bra... es la verdad... - la chica no quería escucharlo y así que, se largó de la cocina llorando mientras se dirigía a su habitación, no quería saber nada de lo que dijo Trunks.

Al llegar a su habitación cerró con llave para que nadie entrara no estaba de buen humor para hablar con alguien, ella siempre pensaba el porque todo el mundo siempre le decían eso. Pero, había algo en su cabeza que siempre le había dudado cuando solamente tenía cuatro años... ¿por qué llevo estos símbolos en mi cuerpo?; ella nunca supo la respuesta pero, tenía un gran presentimiento que algo malo le sucedería... se tocó los lugares en donde tenía los símbolos, le dolían un poco cuando se los tocaba pero, se sentía muy a gusto. El sueño la dominaba poco a poco y sin más remedio se quedó dormida profundamente.

En la otra habitación, se encontraban Vegeta y Bulma durmiendo pero, el Príncipe de los Saiyans no paraba de dar vueltas en la cama, estaba teniendo un sueño extraño... soñaba que su hija estaba teniendo sexo con un ser desconocido que no la dejaba en paz, él no podía detenerlo sentía una furia en su interior quería libelarlo para salvar a su hija pero, finalmente descubre quien es la persona que violaba a su hija, era él mismo... Vegeta despertó de ese sueño no podía creerse de lo que había soñado, estaba haciéndolo con su hija, Bulma despertó y vió que Vegeta estaba asustado.

- Vegeta... ¿qué te pasa? -

- He tenido una pesadilla nada más - Bulma abrazó a Vegeta para que se le quitara el miedo que tuvo en esa pesadilla.

- ¿Puedes decirme que habías soñado, Vegeta? -

- Si te lo dijera... no te lo creerías -

- Por favor -

- Esta bien pero, no quiero que te asustes - Bulma no comprendía las palabras de Vegeta pero, quería escucharlo - he soñado que alguien estaba violando a nuestra hija... y ese alguien... era yo - le salían las lágrimas a Vegeta y Bulma se quedó inmóvil por las palabras de Vegeta - yo nunca... haría eso a mi hija, nunca -

- Shhh... ya tranquilo solo es una pesadilla... no creo que eso ocurra en la realidad - Vegeta quería creer las palabras que dijo su esposa pero, por otro tiene un mal presentimiento.

Bra seguía durmiendo en su cama, sentía que unas voces hablaban en su cabeza pero, no los escuchaba bien. Esas voces provenían de los Bijuus que planeaban algo para liberarse de los sellos que les hicieron hace tiempo pero, les daba pena por ver a su Jinchuriki en ese estado y eso era muy raro para ellos, querían ayudarla hasta que habló Nekomata.

- **Tenemos que hacer algo... no quiero ver a esa mocosa llorando y ya quiero salir en este cuerpo -**

**- Pero, para eso ella tiene que liberar nuestro poder y así ser libres, y poder despertar al gran Juubi - **habló Raijuu mientras veía a Kyuubi muy pensativo y serio.

- **Creo que tenemos que irnos a otro sitio... su padre no deja de vigilarla y eso es una gran molestia para nosotros - **dijo el Shukaku y pensaba el porque Kyuubi está así de pensativo.

- **Jajajaja me has dado una gran idea, Shukaku - **Kyuubi sonrió en forma maleófica, y a todos los Bijuus no les gustaba la idea que tuvo Kyuubi.

- **¿Y cuál es esa gran idea, zorro de nueve colas? - **a Kyuubi no le gustó la forma en que le habló Yamata No Orochi pero, aguantó y les dijo el plan que tuvo.

- **Si unimos nuestros poderes tal vez, podemos llevarla a un lugar lejano en donde su padre no pueda encontrarla, por ejemplo, ir al pasado -**

**- Buena idea Kyuubi, siempre tienes una buenas ideas -**

**- Gracias Kaku, ahora... preparemos el plan - **los Bijuus se concentraron en sus poderes y así viajar al pasado.

En el exterior, una mezcla de aura de los Bijuus rodeó todo el cuerpo de la joven Bra y de repente despareció. Vegeta sintió que el ki de su hija no estaba en la casa y para comprobarlo se fue de la habitación, y se fue al salón donde estaban los chicos pero, allí no estaba Bra.

- Trunks... ¿dónde está tu hermana? -

- Está en su habitación - pero, los tres chicos sintieron que el ki de Bra no estaba en ningún sitio - no la presiento - Vegeta al escuchar eso, se fue directo al cuarto de su hija pero, estaba cerrado con llave no tenía más opción que tirar la puerta para abajo, al hacerlo se dió cuenta que su hija no estaba en la habitación.

- Vegeta ¿qué pasa? -

- Bulma... Bra... no está... no puedo sentir su ki -

- ¿Cómo? ¿dónde está mi niña? -

**En El Pasaso**

- Oye... ¿estará despierta? -

- Shh cállate - Bra sentía unas voces de mujeres, y para saberlo abrió sus ojos lentamente y se encontró con dos mujeres extrañas - vaya al fin despiertas -

- ¿Dónde estoy? ¿y qué hago aquí? - Bra se levantó bruscamente y miraba para un lado a otro - no estoy en mi cuarto... ¿dónde demonios estoy? -

- Oye tranquila... estas en el planeta Womansi, en este planeta solamente hay mujeres... mi nombre es Huanaco y esta de aquí es Mononoke... ¿y el tuyo? -

- El mío es Bra pero, ¿cómo he llegado aquí? -

- No lo sabemos, nosotras caminabamos por aquí hasta que te vimos en el suelo - habló Mononoke mientras se rascaba la cabeza.

- Genial... un momento... ¿dijistéis de qué en este planeta solo hay mujeres? -

- En efecto - contestó Huanaco - solamente hay mujeres, antes habían hombres pero, solamente querían divertirse con las mujeres y así que no teníamos otra opción que echarlos del planeta -

- Y hasta violaban a niñas de media edad -

- Que horror... ¿y no volvieron nunca? -

- No... ven queremos enseñarte el planeta -

Bra estaba impresionada por ver solamente mujeres de todo tipo de razas, y eso era muy extraño para ella pero, parecía que estaba muy a gusto en este planeta aunque sea aburrido si no hay ningún hombre por aquí. Las mujeres la saludaban tenían un gran respeto hacia las demás y eso a Bra le gustaba mucho pero, de repente su mirada se dirigió hacia el cielo algo se acercaba al planeta y todas las mujeres se preguntaban que era eso. Era una nave, aterrizó en el planeta y salieron unas criaturas parecidas a los humanos, uno de ellos se rió y dijo.

- Jajajajaja al fin... hemos encontrado este planeta... dieciséis an pasado y hemos encontrado este planeta -

- Sí y tenías razón Wingull, aquí hay muchas mujeres... el Rey Vegeta estará contento con nosotros o y también los demás Saiyans -

- _"¿Rey Vegeta? ¿los demás Saiyans? que significa esto... no entiendo nada" - _pensaba Bra mientras veía a las chicas aterrorizadas por ver a las criaturas, uno de ellos se acercó a una de las chicas.

- Jajajaja y son bastantes hermosas, creo que a los Saiyans les encantarán estos regalos... ¡METEDLAS A LA NAVE, AHORA! -

- ¡SÍ, SEÑOR! - gritaron todos los soldados mientras empujaban a las mujeres a la nave, Bra estaba aterrorizada no sabía que hacer pero, no tenía otra opción que ir en la nave, no quiere dejar a dos chicas que acaba de conocer y mucho menos a las demás.

**En El Planeta Vegetasei**

**- **Señor... ya han encontrado el planeta, ahora se dirigen hacia aquí -

- Muy bien soldado... puedes irte -

- Sí, señor - el Rey Vegeta estaba orgulloso por su tripulación, nunca les había falldo y mucho menos abandonado.

- ¿Ocurre algo, padre? - la voz despertó al Rey, su mirada se posó al futuro rey del planeta, el Príncipe Vegeta - te he preguntado -

- Jajajajaja no hijo no ocurre nada pero, dentro de unos días nos traerán unos regalos -

- ¿En serio? ¿y qué regalos son? -

- Pronto lo averiguarás hijo, muy pronto te lo aseguro - Vegeta siempre no le gustaban las palabras de su padre pero, si eso es lo que dice tenía que creerselo, así que sin más remedio, salió de la sala dejando solo a su padre. Al salir estaban su grupo esperando al príncipe como siempre, y Kakaroto habló.

- ¿Qué ha dicho, Vegeta? -

- Jum... ha dicho de que dentro de unos días traerán unos regalos para nosotros -

- ¿Regalos? - a Raditz le gustó oír eso - ¿qué tipo de regalos? -

- Eso no lo sé pero, dice que hay que esperar... pero yo nunca espero -

- Jajajaja Vegeta tú siempre serás el mismo - decía Turles mientras se ponía en brazos cruzados.

- Bueno esperemos que no tarden con los regalos -

- Espero que no, padre -

- Mhmm... ¿y si los regalos son mujeres? - preguntó Broly y los chicos al oír eso se le marcaron una sonrisa perversa.

- Jajaja si es así verán como es un Saiyan en la cama - dijo Vegeta mientras el grupo caminaban y están preparados para la llegada de los regalos.

* * *

Aquí tenéis el segundo capítulo... ¿qué ocurrirá? si queréis saberlo tenéis que seguir leyendo... y también espero de que os haya gustado jejeje como no.

Y como digo siempre... ¡QUE SIGA LA AVENTURA!


	3. Chapter 3

Ya habían llegado al planeta Vegetasei y las chicas estaban aterrorizadas pero, la más aterrorizada de todas era Bra, no sabía el porque estaba aquí pero, no tenía otra opción. En el interior de su cuerpo los Bijuus sabían que iba a pasar esto, tenían una mirada casi diabólica y podían presentir el miedo que tiene ahora Bra. Los soldados se pararon ante la puerta en donde seguramente estarían los Saiyans, uno de ellos entró primero para anunciar al rey que habían cumplido su misión.

Al entrar todos los Saiyans miraban al soldado y estaban inpacientes por el regalo, el Rey Vegeta y su hijo esperaban al soldadohasta que se pusiera delante de ellos y así lo hiso.

- Mi señor, hemos cumplido la misión hemos tardado mucho en encontrar ese planeta pero, al final lo hemos encontrado y hemos traído una gran sorpresa para todos vosotros - los Saiyans se sorprendieron en las palabras del solddo Wingull y querían saber cual era el regalo - ¿puede pasar el regalo, su majestad? -

- Claro, por supuesto quiero ver ese regalo - Wingull con un chasquido hizo que los otros soldados entraran con las mujeres, todos los Saiyans tenían los ojos fijos en las hembras hasta algunos silbaban, a Bra le ponía los pelos de punta - mhmm... perfectas... - Bra posó su mirada en la del Rey y después al... se quedó muda al ver a su padre ahí sentado en el trono, y con una mirada casi orgulloso - ¿cuántas son? -

- Son cien mujeres señor... y son bastantes peculiares y algunas son hermosas -

- Jajajaja Wingull creo que me gustaría tocar alguna hembra oh... si es que el Rey Vegeta y los demás me lo permiten - dijo Shorty a su rey.

- Claro adelante - dijo y todas las mujeres se alejaban de Shorty.

- Mhmmm... ¿tenéis miedo de mí? jajaja que gracioso sonó eso - las chicas temblaban de miedo pero, la única que no se movió es Bra su mirada estaba posada en Vegeta... Shorty se fijó en Bra y se acercó a ella - ¿qué te pasa? ¿no huyes cómo lo han hecho tus amigas? - Bra no escuchaba de lo que decía pero, los demonios miraban de reojo a Shorty.

- **Como se atreve a tocarla... juro que lo mataré - **dijo Nekomata sintiendo unas ganas de matar a alguien y los demás Bijuus también pero, dejarían en manos de la gata.

- Que raro... pero... - sus ojos se posaron en los pechos de Bra - jajajaja tendré la oportunidad -

- **Mierda... ¡NIÑA TE VAN A TOCAR LOS PECHOS! - **Bra despertó del trance y vió que el soldado le iba a tocar los pechos, y con una rapidez... golpeó a Shorty e hizo que chocara contra la pared - **jajajaja pobre - **

- ¡ATRÉVETE A PONER TUS SUCIAS MANOS EN MÍ Y TE ASEGURO QUÉ NO SALDRÁS CON VIDA, PERVERTIDO! - Bra estaba hecha una furia, los Saiyans les gustaba la actitud de la peliazul y más a Vegeta - _"pero, ¿qué era esa voz?" -_

_- _Bueno... Fasha... - de repente apareció una mujer Saiyan delante del Rey Vegeta - llévate a estas mujeres y quiero que las prepares esta noche... ¿entendido? -

- Sí, su majestad... muy bien vamos no tengo todo el tiempo, moved esas piernas - las chicas hicieron caso a Fasha y se dirigieron hacia la sala en donde actuarían para esta noche - bien escuchadme... esta noche vais a actuar a si que venga a practicar lo tenéis que hacer en individual - las chicas empezaban asustarse y más a Bra tenían que actuar esta noche para los Saiyans, si estuviera su padre aquí...

Los Saiyans estaban preparados para esta noche y más para Vegeta, ya los chicos se dirigían a la sala en donde actuarían las hembras, y era ya de noche realmente. Kakaroto y Raditz no dejaban de hablar y eso le molestaba mucho al príncipe y ellos lo detectaron no querían enfurecer a Vegeta, llegaron a la sala y una de las hembras Saiyans los llevó a su mesa... y estaban cerca en el lugar en donde las mujeres actuarían.

Habían demasiados Saiyans y Bra ya se ponía nerviosa, le daba vergüenza en salir y actuar, que una vez cuando solamente tenía doce años, pusieron una música bastante sensual y ella se había exitado tanto que bailó de forma sensual... al pensar en eso se sonrojó mucho, no quería que la historia se repitiera. Los Saiyans ya estaban desesperados para que empezara la función y de repente, salió Mononoke e hizo su función bailando, hasta algunos Saiyans se enloquecieron por el baile de Mononoke.

Ya salieron todas menos ella y ya se estaba poniendo nerviosa, era la primera que actuaría delante de los hombres... Fasha le decía que salga a que actuase pero, ella no sabía que hacer actuar o no actuar, tenía un montón de dudas pero entonces oyó de nuevo una voz en su cabeza diciéndole que salga y haga esos movimientos que pueden volver loco a un hombre. Ella se lo pensó una y otra vez... y estaba decidida hacerlo aunque se muera de vergüenza...

- Caballeros ya sé que tenéis ganas de hacerlo pero, falta una en actuar - todos al oír la voz de Fasha se callaron y la Saiyan le salía una gota en la cabeza - bien... esta chica va bailar y al mismo tiempo cantar, espero de que os guste esta hembra... ojos azules, pelo azul... bueno eso tenéis que verlo vosotros, a si que os dejo... - Fasha se marchó del lugar dejando a los Saiyans sentados y esperando a que salga la última hembra... de repente se apagaron las luces y empezó a sonar una música bastante sensual para los Saiyans.

_Sigilosa al pasar._

_Sigilosa al pasar._

_Esa loba es especial._

_Mirala caminar, caminar..._

Se encendió una luz y de ahí estaba Bra toda roja pero, tenía que hacerlo quería demostrarles a todo el mundo que ya no es una niña y a si que comenzó a bailar y a cantar.

_Quién no querido a_

_una diosa licántropa._

_En el ardor de una noche_

_romántica._

_Mis aullidos son el_

_llamado._

_Yo quiero un lobo _

_domesticado._

Los Saiyans se exitaron mucho por escuchar eso y especialmente a Vegeta.

_Por fin he encontrado un_

_remedio infalible que _

_borre del todo la culpa._

_No pienso quedarme a tu_

_lado mirando la tele y _

_oyendo disculpas._

_La vida me ha dado un_

_hambre vóraz y tu apenas_

_me das caramelos._

_Me voy con mis piernas y mi_

_juventud por ahí aunque te_

_maten los celos._

El grupito que estaba al lado de Bra no podían dejar de mirarla, Kakaroto, Bardock, Turles y Raditz veían con lujuría a Bra, Broly pensaba en alguna manera de conquistarla y Vegeta pensaba en llevarse a esa hembra que le vuelve loco.

_Una loba en el armario._

_Tiene ganas de salir._

_Deja que se coma el _

_barrio._

_Antes de irte a dormir._

- _"¿Irme a dormir eh?... no pienso dormirme hasta que te tenga en mi cama" - _pensaba Vegeta mientras no dejaba de mirar en como baila... eso le vuelve más loco aún.

_Tengo tacones de agua_

_magnética._

_Para dejar a la manada_

_frenética._

_La luna llena como una fruta._

_No da consejos ni los_

_escucha._

_- "Esa hembra vuelve locos a todos los hombres incluido a mí... ninguna mujer me a hecho exitar tanto... creo que vas hacer una de mis preferidas jajajajaja" -_

_Llevo conmigo un radar_

_especial para localizar_

_solteros._

_Si acaso me meto en aprietos_

_también llevo el número de los_

_bomberos._

_Ni tipos muy lindos ni divos_

_ni niños ricos yo se lo que_

_quiero._

_Pasarla muy bien y portarme_

_muy mal en los brazos de_

_algún caballero._

Todos se sorprendieron ante las palabras de Bra.

_Una loba en el armario._

_Tiene ganas de salir._

_Deja que se coma el_

_barrio._

_Antes de irte a dormir._

_- "Vamos exitame más... y verás lo que te hace este verdadero Saiyan contigo" -_

_Cuando son casi la una la loba_

_en celo saluda a la luna._

_Duda sin andarpor la calle o entrar en un bar a probar_

_fortuna._

Entonces Bra caminó hacia donde estaba el grupito, se subió en la mesa y sin más remedio... cogió a Vegeta para que le mirase a los ojos directamente, los cuatro Saiyans estaban sorprendidos por la fuerza que tenía no le dió ni dificultad para levantar al Príncipe de los Saiyans.

_Ya está sentada en su mesa y _

_pone la mira en su próxima _

_presa._

_Pobre el desprevenido que no_

_se esperaba una de esas._

Vegeta se acercaba lentamente hacia Bra quería besarla, estaba tan exitado que no podía más pero, Bra se dió cuenta las intenciones de su padre y sin más remedio lo empujó hasta a su sitio y eso le hizo muchaa gracia a Vegeta... ella se fue de la mesa y se puso en el sitio donde estaba.

_Sigilosa al pasar._

_Sigilosa al pasar._

_Esa loba es especial._

_Mirala caminar, caminar..._

_- "Jajajajaja si... vas hacer una de mis preferidas jajajajajajajajajaja" -_

_Deja que se coma el_

_barrio._

_Antes de irte a dormir._

Bra terminó y todos los Saiyans le encantaron, y hasta algunos le tiraban flores y eso a Bra le impresionó mucho pero, salió de ahí cuanto pudo y estaba totalmente roja y tenía mucha vergüenza casi ni podía respirar. Fasha les dijo a todas que lo hicieron muy bien pero, ahora serían llevadas a las habitaciones de los Saiyans... Bra se quedó helada al escuchar eso se preguntaba en que habitación le tocaría o mejor que Saiyan le iba a tocar, eso no lo sabrá hasta que lo vea con sus propios ojos.

* * *

Espero que os haya gustado este capítulo... ¿a quién le tocará a Bra? ¿será lo que todos pensamos? eso no se averiguara hasta el próximo capítulo.

Que siga la aventura.


	4. Chapter 4

**Advertencia: e**n este capítulo hay lemon, por favor si eres menos de edad no sigas leyendo, gracias por su colaboración.

Vegeta x Bra

* * *

Los soldados llevaban a cada hembra a las habitaciones que les tocaría, Bra no sabía que hacer tenía miedo y además estaba nerviosa, no quiere hacerlo y hasta además nunca lo ha hecho. Uno de los soldados llevó a Bra a su respectiva habitación, entró y el soldado cerró la puerta con llave, ahora sí estaba más nerviosa de lo habitual... podía sentir a alguien esperándola en la pared, tenía miedo no quería voltearse para verle la cara. Podía sentir los pasos que daba el Saiyan, su corazón aceleraba más y más hasta que sintió los brazos del Saiyan acorrarándola ya estaba acabada...

- Jajajaja ¿me tienes miedo? - la voz del Saiyan congeló por completo a Bra - veo que sí... me has excitado mucho, ninguna hembra me había exitado tanto... eres la primera... y te felicito porque vas haber a un hombre de verdad -

- Por favor... no - Bra sabía quien era esa persona y era su padre... Vegeta comenzaba a lamerle el cuello para excitarla hasta llegar a su oído susurrándole seductoramente.

- Vamos sé que tienes ganas de hacerlo... - el brazo de Vegeta bajaba hasta llegar a uno de los pechos de Bra y empezaba a masajearlo con su mano... Bra estaba quieta no podía hacer nada salvo gemir de placer - dímelo - el otro brazo bajaba hasta llegar a la parte íntima de Bra empezaba a acariciarlo pero, tenía la ropa puesta.

- Por favor... no quiero... - la chica se lo decía llorando y suplicando, estaba sufriendo no quería hacerlo con su padre, prefería hacerlo con Goten pero, él estaba con otra.

Vegeta no le hacía ningún tipo de caso y seguía con lo suyo, estaba tan excitado que quería penetrarla ahora pero, aún quedaba tiempo... tiempo para que la hembra se excite como él está ahora. La giró para que la mirase directamente a los ojos podía sentir lo excitada que está ahora Bra, y eso aún lo enloquecía, era la primera vez que una hembra le ponía así... estaba claro que ella sería su preferida. Con un solo movimiento arrancó su ropa dejándola solamente ropa interior y Bra se cubrió su delicado cuerpo con sus brazos, no quería que su padre mirase su cuerpo desnudo pero, estaba tan excitada que ni podía mantenerse de pie... entonces sintió los brazos de su padre rodeándola y la besó salvajemente. Bra utilizaba sus fuerzas para salir de ese beso pero, era imposible estaba inmóvil... Vegeta seguía besándola hasta que le mordió el labio inferior para que abriera su boca y así meter su lengua brutalmente, estaba tan excitado que ni podía controlarse así mismo.

La dejó de besarla para que cogiera aire, y después la lanzó a la cama brutalmente que hasta además Bra se había lastimado. Tenía miedo no había nadie que pudiera salvarla de esa tragedia que iba a suceder ahora mismo... al levantar su mirada se fijó que ya su padre se quitó la armadura y todo lo demás menos unos ajustado boxers y que además se le notaba su miembro erecto. La chica se hacía para atrás pero, se dió contra la cama y vió que Vegeta estaba encima de ella, ya no tenía ninguna escapatoria realmente solo pensaba en una salvación pero, no se le ocurría ninguno... Vegeta se acercó a su oído y susurrándole sensualmente le dijo.

- Vamos dímelo... sé que tienes ganas... te gustará te lo aseguro... al principio dolerá pero, ya después... - se lamió los labios como si fuera un depredador intentando deborar a su presa - será... delicioso... - Bra se congeló ante las palabras de su padre.

Vegeta la besó de nuevo con más furor que antes y más salvaje aún, agarraba a la chica con su cola para que no escapase mientras él la besaba. Bra no podía zafarse de los labios de su padre, no le gustaba pero, su cuerpo le pedía más y más, eso le daba miedo... Vegeta seguía besándola en los labios podía sentir lo excitada que estaba ella con sus besos y podía ver que la chica intentaba zafarse pero, él nunca se lo permitiría. Después bajó sus labios hasta su cuello y empezó a besarlo y morderlo a la vez... con una de sus manos arrancó el sostén de Bra, y se impresionó por los pechos de la chica, eran perfectos y hermosos al mismo tiempo que empezó a lamer uno salvajemente mientras con el otro lo masajeaba. La chica quería salir de esta pesadilla cuanto antes porque esto no tendría que ser real sería alguna ilusión o una pesadilla... Vegeta no paraba de lamer, besar y moder sus pechos, se había enloquecido y tenía ganas de seguir así pero, no tenía que llegar al lugar en donde toda se enloquece y que se excite mucho... en efecto su parte más íntima.

Bra podía sentir las dos manos de su padre bajándole las bragas para quedarse desnuda ante su merced, Vegeta se acercó a su parte íntima y la besó primero, y después con brutalidad metió su lengua hasta llegar a su clítoris excitando aún más a la chica... con un movimiento rápido se quitó los boxers, tenía ganas de penetrarla ahora iba a estallar y quería estallar en su interior. Sin más remedio apartó su lengua con brutalidad y estaba apunto de penetrarla... Bra estaba paralizada no quería hacerlo, no quería se hacía para atrás pero, Vegeta se lo impedía porque la acorralaba con sus brazos... Bra queriá morir en ese momento iba a tener sexo con su padre, y la va a penetrar.

- **¿Qué va a hacer? - **preguntó Nekomata mientras veía a la chica llorando y suplicando.

- **Va a penetrarla como un animal salvaje - **dijo Isonade mientras su mirada se dirigía al Shukaku - **creo que deberíamos de protegerla ¿no crees Shukaku? -**

**- Jajajaja me gusta que digas eso -**

Vegeta iba a poner su miembro en la intimidad de la chica pero, de repente no se sabe como ocurrió apareció una capa de arena y arrojó a Vegeta lejos de Bra, la chica estaba sorprendida la arena la protegió de su padre ni ella se lo creeía. El Príncipe de los Saiyans se levantaba y veía la arena cubriendo a Bra, esto no era normal para él, lo tenía todo perfecto hasta que llega esa arena y la protege pero... ¿de dónde lo habrá sacado? eso ni él lo sabe.

- Te has salvado pero, la próxima vez no te me escaparás - Vegeta cogió su ropa, se vistió y salió de la habitación pero, al cerrar dijo - jajaja y no creas que vendré solo - Bra no comprendía las últimas palabras de su padre pero, daban escalofríos solo por escuchar eso.

Los Bijuus se alegraban por ver a su Jinchuriki sana y salva de su padre, y todo a gracias a Shukaku... todo el mundo decía que los Bijuus nunca protegerían a alguien pero, esta vez protegerán a la Jinchuriki hasta que llegue el momento en que renazca Juubi y así gobernar el mundo entero sin molestaciones de nadie.

* * *

Cuarto capítulo terminado, espero que os guste este capítulo... ya sé algunos dirán eres pésima en esto pero, es mi primera vez... bueno al menos lo intenté jejejeje y no me maten al hacer esto pero, tranquilos que aún no ha llegado de hacerlo xD.

Bueno que siga la aventura.


	5. Chapter 5

Bra se había quedado sola en la habitación llorando por lo que había pasado en ese momento pero, menos mal que no había ocurrido pero, ¿cómo apareció la arena?... esa prgunta no lo sabe, tiene un montón de dudas. Quería olvidar lo que había ocurrido y el sueño la invadía poco a poco... los Bijuus podían sentir la tristeza de la joven semisaiyan pero, no podían hacer nada salvo, salvarla de los peligros que hay el el mundo.

Mientas Vegeta se dirigía hacia su habitación donde, segurament estarían sus compañeros esperándole... estaba muy cabreado por no conseguir lo que quería, poseer a la hembra que lo había vuelto loco. Abrió la puerta y ahí estaban mirando al Príncipe de los Saiyans y con una sonrisa casi malevólica... Nappa podía sentir la cara de enfado que tenía Vegeta y así que le preguntó.

- ¿Lo has conseguido? - Vegeta al escuchar dió un golpe muy fuerte a la puerta, y después con uno de sus puños golpeó la pared con tanta fuerza que casi destruye la pared - veo que no -

- Maldita sea estaba apunto de poseerla... - lo decía entre dientes - pero, algo me interrumpió... apareció arena en la habitación, me golpeó y estaba protegiendo a esa hembra -

- ¿Arena? - preguntó Raditz con ojos sorprendidos - ¿apareció arena en la habitación? -

- Sí apareció arena, y en las narices me golpea... grrrrr esa hembra... es mía... y ya verá cuando la atrape esta vez no se escapará de mí jajajajajaja - los chicos se rieron de eso, menos Broly que tenía su mirada fija en Vegeta, realmnte no le gustaba que Vegeta poseeyera a la hembra primero - bueno tendremos que ir al salón, dijo mi padre que quería hablarme -

El Rey Vegeta esperaba impacientemente a su hijo pero, alguien abrió la puerta, era Wingull con cara de preocupación y se dirigía hacia donde estaba el Rey Vegeta.

- Se-señor... esto vino el... Rey Cold - el Rey Vegeta se quedó impresionado a la noticia de Wingull, ahora que quiere el Rey Cold - ¿le hago pasar, mi señor? -

- Sí, hazlo pasar - Wingull se dirigió hacia las puertas y dejó que pasara el Rey Cold y su hijo Cooler, y le seguían ocho figuras que estaban cubiertas por unos mantos - Rey Cold me alegro de verle... ¿a qué viene esta visita? -

- Jajajaja verás he venido aquí para anunciarte de un campo de batalla que se hará en mi planeta y quería saber si querías venir... ah pero, no es para Saiyans sino para esclavas -

- ¿Para esclavas? -

- Sí... esta será mi oferta si ganas tú, viviéis en paz pero, si gano yo... jajajaja me quedaré con esa hembra para mi hijo menor y quedarme con tu planeta - el Rey Vegeta no le gustaba esa oferta pero, lo que le impresionó fue la palabra "hijo menor" ¿a qué se refería con eso? - jajaja te estarás preguntando lo de hijo menor verdad?... jajaja te sorprenderás... - las ocho figuras se quitaron las capas y antes los ojos del Rey Vegeta estaba él, el que le había asesinado hace mucho tiempo... Freezer estaba vivo.

- Jajajaja sorprendido -

- Pero ¿cómo?... tu estabas muerto... te ví morir con mis propias manos -

- Sí, es cierto pero, quedaron algunas sustancias de mi sangre y de ellos - Freezer señaló a Zarbón, Dodoria y la Fuerza Ginyu - y mi padre le dijo algunos cintíficos que me resucitaran con esas sustancias y mia... aquí estoy, vivo y más fuerte aún que antes - de repente las puertas se abrieron y apareció Vegeta con su escuadrón pero, al mirar delante vió al Rey Cold, a Cooler y a... se quedó helado - vaya, vaya, vaya mirad lo que tenemos aquí si es el Príncipe Vegeta y su estúpido escuadrón... ¿cómo te va? -

- Pues muy bien, disfrutando mi vida -

- Ya... ya sabes Rey Vegeta te dejaremos una semana para que busques a una esclava fuerte, y que vallas a nuestro planeta - se dirigieron a la puerta dejand solos al Rey Vegeta, al Príncipe Vegeta y a su escuadrón.

- Su majestad... ¿a qué se refiere eso? - preguntó Bardock sin comprender nada.

- Ohh verás, en el planeta del Rey Cold se celebrará una batalla de esclavas... y él quiere que elija a una esclava -

- Pero, padre todas las esclavas de aquí son unas débiles nunca derrotaremos a Freezer y a esas lagartijas -

- O tal vez sí - dijo Wingull sorprendiendo a los Saiyans - veréis cuando traje a todas las hembras una de ellas le dió una paliza a uno de mis compañeros - el Rey Vegeta se acordaba de eso y los demás también pero, Vegeta y Broly se qudaron congelados - y pudiera ser perfecta para la batalla -

- Mhmmm buena idea Wingull, traeme a esa hembra -

- Sí, señor - Wingull salió del salón para ir a la habitación de la hembra... mientras Bra seguía despierta y llorando aún, no quería hacer nada, respecto recordar lo sucedido... de repente oyó a aguien abrir la puerta - té esclava, tienes que venir conmigo... el Rey Vegeta quiere verte - Bra se levantó de la cama y siguió a Wingull hasta llegar al salón, su mirada se desvió por a su padre ahí - mi señor, aquí está la hembra -

- Muy bien... - el rey se levantó de su trono y se dirigió hacia Bra - dime... ¿cómo te llamas? -

- Mi... mi nombre es Bra, señor -

- ¿Edad? -

- Esto... veinte, señor -

- Bien eres perfecta para una batalla -

- ¿Batalla? ¿qué batalla? - dijo sin comprender nada.

- Verás nos visitó el Rey Cold diciendo de que va haber una batalla de esclavas, y me pidió de que eligiera a una de mis esclavas, y realment las esclavas que tenemos son débiles menos... tú -

- ¿Yo?... esto... señor, realmente no soy muy fuerte, solamente soy una chica débil como las demás que no sabe luchar... bueno respecto a que sé volar pero, realmente no soy muy buena luchando, se me da fatal esquivando los ataques de los demás -

- No quiero excusa, a partir de ahora serás elegida como esclava de batallas - Bra tenía ganas de llorar pero, no delante de su abuelo y de su padre - escucha si no lo haces, nuestro planeta estaría en manos del Rey Cold, y tú... serías la esclava de Freezer - Bra se congeló del todo, al oír ese nombre le revolvía el estómago.

- ¿Cómo qué será esclava de Freezer?... a no de eso ni hablar, no será esclava de esa lagartija -

- Si no quieres que sea esclava de él, tiene que participar en la batalla... ¿qué me dices? - Bra tenía algunas dudas en participar o no pero, tenía que hacerlo porqu o si no, el Planeta Vegetasei estaría en manos del Rey Cold y ella sería la esclava de Freezer; entonces oyó otra vez una voz pero, distinta a la que oyó antes.

**- Acéptalo... nosotros te protegeremos de cualquier peligro... la arena que vistes... provenía de nosotros... acéptalo... - **Bra lo pensó muy bien y lo había decidido.

- Esta bien... ¿cuándo es la batalla? -

- Dentro de una semana... no tardaremos mucho, nos vamos ahora mismo... Wingull llama a todos los Saiyans y diles que vamos a partir al planeta del Rey Cold... y dilea Fasha que encuentre una armadura para nuestra guerrera -

- Sí, señor... con su permiso - Wingull se fue del salón para anunciarle a los Saiyans de la noticia.

- Mientras nosotros vamos a la nave - dijo mientras los chicos y Bra seguían al Rey Vegeta hacia donde estaban las naves, Vegeta estaba cabreado con su padre no quería que la hembra que quería poseerla vaya a combatir.

Kakaroto, Bardock y Turles miraban a Raditz que tenía de reojo a Bra, y ella podía sentir la mirada del Saiyan, mientras Broly no podía permitir que la hembra vaya a participar pero, eso ya era demasiado tarde. Ya habían llegado a las naves y había uno grande y era del Rey Vegeta, estaban todos los Saiyans entrando en la nave... Bra estaba aterrorizada porque era la primera vez que iba a participar en una batalla... oyó una voz y era la de Fasha.

- Al fin te estaba buscando, ven vamos entra tengo una armadura perfecta para tí - la peliazul siguió a Fasha hasta entrar en la nave, era enorme y habían diferentes puertas, y una de ellas sería su habitación... al entrar a su habitación era como sí, estuviera en su casa - mira... vamos pruébatelo, seguro que te va a gustar -

- ¿Es de mi talla? -

- Claro que sí - Bra se quitó la ropa que llevaba y se puso la armadura que le trajo Fasha, que contenía unas botas largas que le llegan hasta las rodillas, unos guantes que le llegan hasta los codo, una capa y algo que le protegía sus bragas - perfecto -

- Esto... ¿esta segura qué quieres qué me lleve esto puesto? -

- Por supuesto, anda vamos con el rey y con los demás -

Ya habían despegado y se dirigían hacia el planeta del Rey Cold, donde les esperaba la batalla de las esclavas. Fasha y Bra entraron a la sala de control de la nave, y estaban los demás allí... Vegeta dirigió su mirada a Bra y estaba divina con esa armadura, los demás ni podían quitar de vista a Bra pero, Broly estaba soñando con esa hembra con la armadura que tenía puesta.

- Bien... ¿cuándo llegaremos al planeta? -

- Dentro dos días, mi señor... o si quiere podemos adelantarnos un poco -

- No, así está bien... quiero que la esclava se entrene - dirigió su mirada a su hijo y a su escuadrón - hijo... tú y tu escuadrón os encargaréis de que la hembra se entrene -

- Como tú quieras, padre - caminó hacia la puerta seguido por su escuadrón - ¿qué pasa no vienes? - Bra al escuchar la voz de su padre, le siguió hasta la sala de entrenamiento.

- ¿Es buena idea dejar a la hembra con ellos, mi señor? -

- No te preocupes Fasha, confío en mi hijo - dijo el rey, mientras los demás llegaron a la sala de entrenamiento.

- Muy bien comenzemos - dijo Vegeta dirigiendo su mirada a la de Bra - yo seré tu contrincante -

- ¿Estás seguro Vegeta? -

- Estoy seguro, Kakaroto ahora dejame a mí y a mi querida hembra entrenarnos - Bra no podía aguantar esas palabras, así que sin más remedio empezó a atacar a su padr con toda su rabia pero, Vegeta esquivaba fácilmente los ataques de Bra - vaya no está mal pero... - Vegeta agarró los brazos de Bra inmovilizandola - no eres rival para mí - Bra no podía mover sus brazos pero, por suerte le propinó una patada fuertísima a su padre en el estómago que hasta además se quejaba de dolor.

- Ja perdona... ¿qué has dicho?... creo que no te he oído... _"vaya esa patada debió de dolerle" - _

- Maldita... ahora verás... - Vegeta le iba a propinar un puñetazo pero, Bra hizo para atrás su cuerpo y pudo esquivar el ataque de su padre, y otra patada - vaya, eres muy flexible -

- Ja ¿qué te creías, qué sería débil como tú?... _"que yo recuerde no tengo tanta flexibilidad" - _Vegeta al escuchar eso, voló rápidamente hacia Bra y por suerte pudo darle un puñetazo a Bra en la cara que hizo que se chocase contra la pared.

- Oye Vegeta... ¿no te habrás pasado en darle ese puñetazo? - le preguntó Nappa ya preocupándose de Bra.

- Claro que no... es solo el comienzo - Vegeta empezó a atacarla de nuevo y así sucesivamente.

Ya han pasado cuatro horas del entrenamiento, y seguían entrenándose y Bra ya no le quedaban fuerzas para mantnerse de pie pero, le quedaban fuerzas para respirar estaba super cansada por las palizas que le dió su padre. Broly temía en que Bra siguiera a ese estado no le gustaba d nada la actitud de Vegeta con ella, Nappa quería para esta locura... Kakaroto, Bardock y Turles podían ver la escena de Bra levántandose y Raditz, rezaba que no le pasara nada. Vegeta estaba esperando a que se levantara pero, veía que no podía más y era su oportunidad, lo que había comenzado desde el principio con ella y que al final falló pero, esta vez lo conseguirá.

- Vegeta... ¿qué vas hacer? - preguntó Bardock sin entender lo que va hacer Vegeta.

- Jajajaja terminar por lo que había empezado - el Príncipe de los Saiyans se acercaba a Bra lntamente mintras, se agachaba para darle la vuelta - jajaja como ya dije volvería para hacerte mía... y ahora lo consguiré - Vegeta acercaba su mano a su parte íntima pero, le interrumpió una voz que venía en la boca de Bra pero, no era su voz.

- **Ni te atrevas - **de repente apareció de nuevo la arena apartando a Vegeta de Bra... los Saiyans se impresionaron con eso y veían que la arena levantaba a Bra lentamente... era Shukaku - **jajajajajaja ahora verás mi cólera - **Bra abrió los ojos pero, sus ojos no eran los mismo... sus ojos eran amarillos con una estrella negra con cuatro puntos negros a su alrededor... eran los ojos del Shukaku - **esta arena que ves es mía... y yo con mi arena protegeré a este chica lejos de ti - **sin movimientos y nada, la arena se dirigió hacia Vegeta aprisionándolo y estrujandolo para que no pudiera respirar.

- Basta detente... vas a matar a Vegeta - dijo Turles pero, el Shukaku tomando el control de Bra no le hacía caso.

- **Esto es una advertencia... Vegeta - **la arena dejó a Vegeta en el suelo, y los ojos de Bra volvieron a la normalidad dejandola inconsciente.

- ¿Estás bien, Vegeta? - dijo Kakaroto mientras levantaba a Vegeta lentamente, mientras Broly se dirigía hacia el cuerpo inconsciente.

- Sí, estoy bien... agh casi me ahoga... ¿qué estás haciendo Broly? -

- Voy a llevarla a la sala de recuperación - dijo mientras salía de esa sala.

- Mhmm que raro, Broly nunca dice palabra, y ahora... esto es extraño - dijo Raditz mientras veía a Vegeta recuperándose - lo ves, tú siempre no nos haces caso Vegeta -

- Cállate idiota... esos ojos... esa arena... ¿qué diablos pasa en esa chica? -

* * *

Aquí termina el quinto capítulo, espero de que os guste este capítulo... en el próximo capítulo llegaron al planeta del Rey Cold e iba empezar la batalla de las esclavas, a Bra le iba a resultar difícil derrotarlas pero, ¿podrá Bra conseguirlo?... eso tenéis que seguir leyendo.

Que siga la aventura.


	6. Chapter 6

Ya faltaba poco para que llegaran al planeta del Rey Cold, y estaban nerviosos para la batalla de las esclavas; en la sala de recuperación, se encontraba Bra recuperándose por las heridas que tuvo cuando se entrenaba con su padre. Sentía un dolor en la frente donde tenía el sello en donde estaba cerrado Shukaku pero, eso ya no le importaba... al salir de la sala vio qu estaba Broly esperándola y eso era muy raro para ella.

- Al fin te recuperastes... ven el Rey Vegeta quiere que vallas a la sala - Bra siguió a Broly pero, tenía un mal presentimiento como si se tratase de algo que ella no lo supiera pero, tenía que investigarlo.

Ya habían llegado a la sala, y estaban todos y delante de ellos estaba el planeta del Rey Cold; Bra tragó saliva y ya estaba nerviosa, y hasta además tenía miedo en fallar a su padre, a su abuelo y hasta a los demás. Los Bijuus ya estaban ansiosos por luchar contra las esclavas del Rey Cold pero, para eso Bra tiene que liberar los poderes de cualquier Bijuu para que ellos puedan controlar el cuerpo y mente de la chica. La nave ya había aterrizado en el planeta y abrieron la puerta para que salgan los Saiyans, y se dirigían hacia el palacio del Rey Cold... al llegar allí, Bra se puso más nerviosa aún cuando abrieron la puerta y su mirada se dirigió hacia... Freezer, ahora si que estaría acabada.

- Bienvenidos a mi planeta - dijo el Rey Cold mientras él y sus hijos se levantaban de sus tronos para darles la bienvenida a los Saiyans - veo que no habéis tardado, bien... ¿quién es la esclava? - el Rey Vegeta señaló a la peliazul, y el Rey Cold se dirigió hacia ella - mhmm no está mal... ¿tú qué opinas, Freezer? -

- Si está muy bien para ser mi esclava - a Vegeta no le gustó en nada lo que dijo la lagartija, le partiría la cara ahora mismo - dime ¿cómo te llamas? -

- Pues... mi nombre es Bra, señor - a Bra le daba asco al decir "señor" pero, no tenía otra opción que decirlo - y estoy lista para los combates -

- Bien ese es el espirítu que hay que tener... Zarbón, Dodoria... llevaos a esta hembra va a comenzar la batalla - los dos soldados de Freezer se llevaron a Bra y los Saiyans siguieron a las tres lagartijas hasta llegar al estadio en donde veían las batallas que darían las esclavas - jajajaja habrán muchas esclavas que va a luchar vuestra esclava... espero que rezéis porque... esas esclavas no son normales jajajajaja -

Bra salió del estadio y miró a su alrededor y... que barbaridad habían mucha gente, ya se puso más nerviosa de lo que esperaba ella; entonces oyó un ruido cerca de ella y era una esclava con un martillo gigantesco... a Bra se le salió una gota en la cabeza y hasta además le vino un tic en el ojo. Había comenzado la batalla y la esclava levantó su martillo y... golpeó con todas sus fuerzas el suelo y por suerte Bra, pudo saltar pero, sin darse cuenta la esclava le golpeó con su martillo fuertemente e hizo que se estrellara a la pared.

Los Saiyans estaban aterrorizados por el golp que le dió la esclava a Bra... Vegeta quería que ganase esta batalla o si no ella sería esclava de Freezer, ya él se lo está imaginando. Broly y Raditz veían horrorizados la escena eso no les gustaba a ellos... Bra se levantaba lentamente, el golpe le había quedado sin fuerzas pero, no podía rendirse fácilmente... corrió hacia la esclava a toda velocidad pero, fue golpeada de nuevo y ahora era imposible que pueda levantarse. Todos los Saiyans intentaban hacer algo pero, no se les ocurría nada solamente mirar como sufre Bra por los golpes que le dió la esclava del Rey Cold.

Pero en su interior los Bijuus nunca perdonarían a la esclava por golpear a su Jinchuriki, y en eso Shukaku entraría en acción... apareció arena alrededor de la chica y la levantaba lentamente mintras aparecían marcas a su alrededor de su cuerpo, eran las marcas del Shukaku y el pelo de Bra se levantaba dejando descubierto el sello... a todo el muno no les gustaba eso y a la esclava tampoco pero, sin darse cuenta la arena empujó a la chica alejándose de Bra.

- No te lo voy a perdonar - al abrir los ojos, la arena seguía por todas partes a la esclava y era imposible esquivarlo - no puedes escapar de mi arena, es imposible de esquivarlo - Bra juntó sus dos manos iba hacer algo - algo me obliga hacerlo y lo haré de todas formas - los chicos no comprendían las palabras de la esclava pero, no les gustaba en nada - **TANUKI NEIRE NO JUTSU (Técnica Del Sueño Fingido: Tanuki) - **de repente cerró los ojos en un momento, sus brazos cayeron poco a poco y en seguida se recuperó pero, ahora sus ojos eran distintos, eran los del Shukaku ahora él tomaba el control.

- _"Pero... ¿qué ha pasado?... sus ojos ya no son los mismos, esos ojos ya los he visto antes... en el entrenamiento" - _Vegeta rcordó lo que había pasado hace dos días pero, ella dijo algo y ahora sus ojos habían cambiado.

- **Jajajaja al fin tomo de nuevo su cuerpo... esta vez verás mi furia personalmente - **y la esclava sin darse cuenta, la arena estaba en sus pies... el Shukaku sin hacer movimientos dijo un ataque que ni hasta la esclava pudo esquivarlo - **SABAKU KYU (Sarcófago Del Desierto) - **la arena rodeó a la esclava dejándola solamente la cara descubierta, y de repente el Shukaku levantó el brazo de Bra y la mano estaba abierta - **ahora mi truco final... SABAKU SOUSOU (Funeral Del Desierto) - **al cerrar la mano, la arena presionaba a la esclava y... al final fue triturada por la arena, todos estaban horrorizados por esa escena - **jajajaja no te metas con ella ni con nosotros - **entonces las marcas y los ojos del Shukaku desparecieron al igual que la arena.

- Y la ganadora es... la esclava de los Saiyans - al decir el árbitro, Bra cayó de rodillas y estaba cansada como para mantenerse de pie.

* * *

Este es el sexto capítulo, seguirán los combates de Bra pero, no va a estar sola... espero que os haya gustado este capítulo y perdonen por l retraso es por el ordenaddor, que la torre se había roto y tuve que llevarlo al mecánico.

Que siga la aventura.


	7. Chapter 7

Bra ya estaba harta no quería seguir luchando pero, su instinto le dice que siga o sino estaría acabada y sería esclava de Freezer. Le duele mucho la frente y le quema el símbolo en donde tiene encerrado el Shukaku... antes de perder el conocimiento tuvo un presentimiento de que alguien estuviera luchando por ella pero, ¿quién?... eso ni lo sabe ella pero, lo que sabe es que estaría acabada si no consigue derrotar a las esclavas de Freezer. La segunda batalla había comenzado y ella aún estaba herida por los golpes que había recibido en el anterior combate, y la esclava que le a tocado es peor que la anterior porque era más rápida y Bra no podía verla... entonces recibió una patada de la esclava.

- Has derrotado a mi amiga pero, tú nunca me derrotarás -

- Ja eso ya lo veremos - Bra comenzó a levitar y se dirigió a una velocidad increíble pero, la esclava desapareció por arte de magia y ahora no sabe donde está, no puede sentirla es como si la tierra se lo hubiera tragado - _"mierda si no hago algo... estaré acabada" - _

Todo el mundo veía el espectáculo que daban las esclavas Freezer y la esclava de los Saiyans, Freezer estaba ansioso en quedarse con la esclava de los Saiyans pero, esto era muy aburrido para él... entonces se le ocurrió una gran idea. Llamó a uno de los solados de su padre y le dijo de que salieran todas las esclavas a pelear contra Bra, el soldado al escuchar eso se fue para infomarsélo a las esclavas... las esclavas aceptaron esa idea y fueron saliendo del sitio de donde venía. Bra se impresionó por ver a todas las esclavas golpeándolos sin piedad, y apareció la esclava que estaba luchando antes y le propinó un golpe terrible en el costado.

- Jajajaja ¿qué te pasa? ¿no m digas qué ya ni puedes más?... jajajajaja - todas las esclavas se reían de eso y le propinaron más puñetazos y patadas a Bra - cuando te derrotemos serás esclava de Freezer y los Saiyans tendrásn que servirle jajajaja -

- De eso ni hablar -

- Ja... vamos chicas acabemos con esto - las chicas golpeaban más y más hasta que Bra se quedó inconsciente del todo, y una de las esclavas la levantó y la lanzó hasta golpearse en la pared - jajajaja y pensabamos de que eras una rebelde, y no eres una débil... jajajajajaja - todas se reían y Bra aún estaba inconsciente por los golpes que le habían propinado las esclavas.

- Oh no si no se levanta, el Rey Cold y sus hijos ganarán esta apuesta - dijo el Rey Vegeta, y a Vegeta no le gustaba esto para nada tenían que ganar esta apuesta o sino su esclava estaría en manos del tirano de Freezer, Raditz y Broly estaban en un estado de shock... estaban asustados por la chica y eso que quieren algo con ella.

En El Interior De Bra

Bra había abierto los ojos lentamente pero, al abrirlos se encontraba en una cueva extraña y que hacía ruido, y hasta además daba escalofríos... entonces sintió un ruido extraño en los más profundo de la cueva y sin más remedio fue a lo más profundo de la cueva. Al estar allí vió nueve jaulas alrededor de ella y en las jaulas había algo que le llamó mucho la atención a Bra, eran los símbolos que tiene ella en su cuerpo... entonces sintió una quemadura en los símbolos y le dolía un montón.

- **Jajajaja mirad quien esta aquí, es la Jinchuriki - **entonces una de las primeras jaulas apareció Kyuubi y después aparecieron los demás Bijuus, Bra al ver esto le dió miedo - **jajajaja ¿nos tienes miedo? -**

- ¿Quién es soy? ¿y por qué me llamastes Jinchuriki? -

- **Pobre niña está tan asustada que no sabe quien es ella realmente - **dijo Nekomata aún asustando a Bra.

- **Nosotros somos los Bijuus, y lo del Jinchuriki significa que nos contienes es decir, que puedes utilizar nuestro poder... como lo hizo Shukaku - **

- ¿Cómo?... ahora lo entiendo todo... por eso, oigo voces en mi cabeza y siento que alguien controla mi cuerpo, sois vosotros -

- **Jajajaja lo has adivinado - **dijo Raijuu mientras veía que Bra se acercaba a Kyuubi.

- Seguramente que tú eres de los más fuerte... muy bien si es así quiero tomar tu poder pero, yo la controlo -

- **Mhmm está bien pero, si llevas mucho tiempo con mi poder pudieras liberar algo terrible, ni que tú misma puedas controlarlo - **de repente una fuente de energía había rodeado a Bra y dejándola inconsciente de nuevo.

En El Exterior De Bra

Las esclavas habían planeado algo y fueron directos al cuerpo de Bra, y una de ellos la levantó para propinarle una paliza más pero... fue detenida por Bra... las esclavas estaban impresionadas por eso y vieron que una de ellas fue golpeada por Bra. Todo el público estaba impresionado pero, el que estaba más que impresionado era Freezer porque podía sentir una gran fuerza en esa chica.

- Jajajaja el juego acaba de empezar - las uñas de Bra se alargaron, aparecía un ki rojo rodeándola, sus colmilloss habían crecido y al mirar a las esclavas sus ojos habían cambiado eran rojos como la sangre y sus pupilas eran finas... y en cada mejilla tenía tres rajas - grrr no os voy a perdonar por haberme golpeado - entonces a una velocidad increíble y que es difícil de superarlo, golpeó a dos de las esclavas que las dejó inconsciente.

- Es imposible... no puede ser... -

Bra golpeó a todas y faltaba una de ellas, y se dice de que es dura de roer pero, Bra lleva más ventaja que antes porque ahora tiene el poder del Kyuubi y está lista para todo. Las dos chicas empezaron a combatir sin parar, la esclava ya estaba agotada pero, se impresionaba de que Bra aún tuviera fuerzas para luchar y seguir en pie... pero, entonces aparecía poco a poco una capa que estaba cubriendo a Bra y ella sin aguantarlo se puso de cuatro patas, apareció una... ¿cola de Saiyan?... los Saiyans se impresionaronen eso y además a Vegeta pero, lo que estaba más impresionado es que la capa cubría a Bra hasta llegar a la cola de Saiyan... era la capa de Kyuubi... la capa de una cola.

- Ahora verás el verdadero poder de esta Jinchuriki - entonces en su manos se formaba un ataque de fuego e iluminaba todo el estadio dejando todos ciegos - grrr nunca seré esclava de Freezer... ¡NUNCA! - entonces corrió hacia la esclava y... - **¡RASENGAN CHAKRA KYUUBI! - **entonces el ataque dió de lleno a la esclava que la dejó k.o. y con una gran herida en el pecho - jajaja... se acabó - al decir eso la capa desapareció y Bra volvió a hacer normal... todos los Saiyans estaban orgullosos de la chica.

El Rey Cold había cumplido su promesa y la promesa era dejar a los Saiyans en paz para que sigan con lo suyo, y Bra no sería la esclava de Freezer... y eso a la lagartija no le gustó eso pero, a Vegeta sí... pero, tendría que hablar con ella ¿el por qué contiene una cola de su raza?... eso tendría que saberlo cuanto antes.

* * *

Bueno la verdad es que lo hize corto, pero ya en los próximos capítulos los haré más largos, espero de que os haya gustado el capítulo... bueno yo me voy...

Que siga la aventura.


	8. Chapter 8

En la actualidad, se encontraba los demás preguntándose en donde estaría la joven Bra. Solamente tenía dieciséis años y no sabía defenderse. Vegeta estaba animando a Bulma para que dejase a llorar, pero era imposible; el Saiyan, podía sentir el peligro que tenía su hija en ese momento. Entonces apareció Kaio Shin con una mirada seria y que no era nada bueno por su aspecto.

- ¡Honorable Kaio! - gritaron todos.

ç- Chicos creo que tengo una mala noticia y una buena - Bulma al escuchar eso, dejó de llorar y estaba atenta a lo que iba a decir el Dios Kaio - La buena noticia es que Bra está viva -

- Uuuff menos mal - dijo Trunks muy preocupado - ¿Y cuál es la mala noticia? -

- La mala noticia es que ella no se encuentra en este tiempo... se encuentra en el pasado -

- ... ¡¿cómo? - gritó Bulma que le iba a dar un infarto en ese momento.

- ¡No puede ser! -

- Pues lo es Vegeta - lo dijo con tranquilidad Kaio Shin - Parece que los Bijuus son muy listos -

- Un momento... - le paró Goku - ¿Los Bijuus han llevado a Bra al pasado? - Kaio Shin afirmó - Pero ¿por qué...? ¡Oh no! -

- Sí Goku, no quieren que nos entrometamos en sus planes; quieren revivir a Juubi y así él gobernará el mundo entero -

- ... mujer ¿puedes crear una máquina del tiempo? -

- Mhmm tardaría semanas o meses en construirlo -

- Padre pienso acompañarte... -

- Vegeta tu hijo Trunks, mis hijos Gohan y Goten, mi nieta Pan, Piccolo y yo queremos rescatarla como tú. Déjanos ir contigo como amigo que somos -

- Un momento ¿cómo que yo? - preguntó Piccolo confunfido.

- Esta bien, Kakarotto... pero recuerda una cosa - le miró Vegeta a Goku desafiante - No soy tu amigo, y que además pienso rescatar a mi hija a toda costa -

* * *

Bra está media asustada porque le había crecido una cola de su raza, ahra seguramente que los Saiyans le preguntarán cosas que ella debe responder. En verdad ya estaban en el Planeta Vegetasei y todos los Saiyans estaban en el salón del trono, la peliazul estaba delante de su abuelo y de su padre... estaba temblando, y algunos podían ver el miedo de ella. Vegeta estaba asombrado por la sorpresa que pasó en el planeta del Rey Cols, esto sería divertido para él y se lamió los labios con un sonrisa perversa. Bra ni miraba a nadie, solo miraba el suelo y movía la cola nerviosamente... entonces oyó hablar a su abuelo.

- ¿Quienes son tus padres? - preguntó el Rey Vegeta haciendo que la chica tiemble de miedo - ¡Contesta a mi pregunta! -

- N-no conocí a mis padres, un hombre me cuidó cuando mis padres murieron y no me dijo nada de que era una Saiyan - mintió, pero para ella era la única forma para que todos los Saiyans no averiguasen de que ella es la hija de Vegeta en el futuro.

- Mhmm ¿cómo puedo creerte? -

- Debe de creerme, señor - dijo con respeto a su abuelo aunque no debería de decirle abuelo o si no ya estaría acabada - Sé que pude derrotar a las esclavas del Rey Cold, pero yo no sabía esto - se arrodilló ante él - Por favor señor, debe de creerme -

- Yo creo que está diciendo la verdad, su majestad - habló Bardock poniéndose al lado de Bra, pero dando un paso más adelante - Ese hombre que le cuidó debió de conocer a sus padres y cuando murieron seguramente que le cortó la cola para que nadie sospechara hasta ahora - miró de reojo a la joven que se levantaba del sitio - Y como dice ella no lo sabía -

- Mhmm bien te voy a creer - Bra se alivió mucho gracias al padre de Goku - Pero eso no cambia las cosas - ahora sí que no lo entendía - A partir de ahora serás una esclava sexual oficialmente sola para mis mejores soldados de mi planeta incluido a mi hijo - ahora Bra tenía los ojos como platos, ahora sería una esclava sexual para todo los Saiyans incluido a su padre.

- _"¿Ahora qué hago? No quiero pasar el resto de mi vida siendo una esclava y que me quiten la virginidad" -_

_- **"¡Grrrrr eso no por Dios!" - **_gritó Nekomata y la chica la oyó.

- _"Por favor, sé que sois unos demonios, pero sé que intentareis protegerme a toda costa" -_

_- _**"_Claro ¿qué te crees que somos? Jajajajajaja" - _**esa risa maléfica provenía del Kyuubi.

- ¡Fasha! Llévatela y esta noche actuará solo sin que las esclavas actúen -

- ¿Entonces que harán? -

- Serán las camareas... - a algunos Saiyans le gustaban la idea de su rey y no estaban muy convencidos en que Bra actúe y de que no sea la camarera - Eso es todo... ¡pueden retirarse! -

Todos los Saiyans se fueron menos el escuadrón del Príncipe Vegeta que éste estaba orgulloso de su padre y de sí mismo; al fin puede tener otra oportunidad con la hembra que le volvía loco y que no dejaba de pensar en su cuerpo desnudo. Una cintura perfecta, unas piernas perfectas, seños grandes y perfectos... todo en ella era perfecto, pero faltaba en hacerla suya y oír sus gemidos. Al pensar eso se levantó de su trono para irse de ese sitio y estar solo con su escuadrón. Al parecer estaba muy tranquilo y los demás no notaban en él.

- Oye Vegeta ¿lo intentarás de nuevo con ella? -

- Hmph pues claro que sí, Kakarotto. Yo nunca me rindo ante nada y esta vez será mía -

Broly apretó los puños con brutalidad y se notaba que estaba ya harto de Vegeta; el único que lo notó fue Raditz que estaba a su lado y que estaban a los últimos de los demás. Raditz sabía lo que le pasaba su compañero y era lo mismo que tiene él cuando vio por primera vez a la hembra. Era realmente hermosa, y el inútil de Vegeta, para éñ, se la iba quitar. Los dos Saiyans eran amigos y odiaban a Vegeta por ser superior a ellos, ya estaban hartos de su tontería.

- Grrr odio a Vegeta - lo dijo entre dientes Broly.

- Dímelo a mí -

- Raditz somos amigos y te quería preguntar algo... -

- Sí es algo relacionado con la hembra te lo confesaré... esa hembra me vuelve loco -

- Vaya ¿me lees el pensamiento? -

- Algo así... - Raditz miró de reojo a Broly y cuando le hiz

o ese comentario se rió - Se nota que estás muy celoso con Vegeta -

- ¿Se nota? Pues no me había dado cuenta -

- Jajajaja idiota -

- Oye te propongo un trato - Broly se paró al ver que Raditz también se había parado - Este trato trata de conseguir a esa hembra antes de que lo haga Vegeta... si lo haces con ella, te la quedarás y yo me la olvidaré -

- ¿Qué pasa si fuese al revés? -

- Pues sería lo mismo, pero tú te olvidas de ella -

- ¿Qué pasa si Vegeta lo consigue? - cuando hizo esa pregunta, el rostro de Broly cambió a una de perversidad - No debí de preguntar eso -

- Al contrario amigo mío, si Vegeta la hace suya... entonces nosotros seremos los segundos en hacerla nuestra -

- ¡¿Tú estás loco? ¡Ya tendría la marca de Vegeta!¡Y si él ve el nuestro en ella nos hará trizas! - el grito se oyó en todo el sitio y Vegeta volteó para ver que pasaba con esos dos.

- Jajajaja pero tranquilízate hombre eso sería si ella le muerde a él -

- ¡Ey vosotros dos! - la voz era de Vegeta - ¡¿Qué estais tramando? -

- Oh nada, solamente hablámos lo de hoy por la noche - comentó Broly un poco nervioso y Raditz afirmó para que los demás se lo creyesen.

- ... hmph pardillos - dijo Vegeta dándose la vuelta y seguir caminando con los demás.

- ¿Ves lo que pasa cuando gritas, gritón de mierda? -

- Cállate pervertido -

- Eres tú -

- No tú... - seguirán peleándose hasta que sea de noche.

Bra estaba en su habitación descansando y pensar lo ocurrido de hoy. Cuando llega a este planeta su abuelo le pregunta quienes eran sus padres y ella le responde con una mentira de ella, Bardock se lo cree y la ayuda, su abuelo le dice que es una esclava sexual oficialmente para los soldados de la élite incluido a su hijo, esta noche actuará delante de todos... esto era una locura pensaba ella. El único que le podía tocar era Goten... Goten, ese nombre le vino en la cabeza en unos segundos ya no sabía que hacer. Tenía ganas de llorar y volver a su casa con su padre que ya estará preocupado por ella. Mientras los nueve Bijuus planeaban cosas para esta noche y para ellos sería divertido... bueno excepto Nekomata.

- **¡Esto es de locos! -**

**- Para tí, para nosotros no - **habló Houkou.

- **Vamos Nekomata, sabemos que tienes muchas ganas de hacerlo -**

**- No soy tan pervertida como tú, Shukaku -**

**- Pero podrías seducirlos con tus encantos Nekomata - **habló Yamata sacando su lengua, bueno sus ochos lenguas - **Vamos no seas mala... -**

**- ... ¡agh! Esta bien, pero esto lo hago por el bien de la niña y de la nuestra -**

**- Jajajajaja claro, tú tranquila -**

Los demonios dejaron de hablar para descansar como lo hace Bra que está durmiendo tranquilamente. Ya pasaron dos horas y Bra aún seguía durmiendo, se podía ver unas lágrimas en sus ojos parece que estaba soñando algo triste. En unos segundos se había despertado con brutalidad y notaba algo frío en sus mejillas, se los tocó y era algo líquido. Estaba llorando cuando dormñia, entonces lo recordó. se tocó sus pechos y su intimidad recordando aquel sueño que tuvo; no quería recordarlo, pero era imposible. Aquel sueño con su padre... le recorrió un escalofrío en la piel, soñó que lo estaba haciendo con él. No tenía ganas de salir de la cama ni de la habitación, pero tenía que hacerlo o si no seguramente que él vendría a la habitación a violarla... tocaron la puerta.

- ¿Quien es? - preguntó secándose las lágrimas y abrieron la puerta.

- ¡Bra! ¿Qué haces aquí aún? Venga vamos... - Fasha le cogió de la mano y la sacó de la habitación.

La Saiyan se la llevó al lugar en donde tenía que vestirse y maquillarse; Fasha la dejó para que se preparase porque faltaban diez minutos para que comienze la actuación. Bra miró las prendas que habían y todas ellas eran algo... como decimos... ¿sexy? Ahora sí que estaba acabada si iba a llevar esas cosas. Entonces un escalofrío le recorrió en su cuerpo y estaba moviendo el brazo... pero espera ella no la estaba moviendo, algo hacía que se moviera solo el brazo. El brazo, bueno la mano, cogió un vestido rojo; Bra se impresionó... ahora su cuerpo se movía solo. Ya sehabía quitado la ropa y se puso el vestido rojo que dejaba descubierto su espalda y su vientre... que además se veía el sello del Kyuubi. El brazo, que se movía sola, quitó la coleta que tenía Bra en el pelo y dejó que se cayera como una cascada. Oyó que Fasha estaba hablando en el escenario... ya era el momento.

- _**"El momento de divertirnos jajajajaja" -**_

* * *

******¡Aleluya! Por fin pude terminar el siguiente capítulo, perdonen la tardanza de verdad, pero tuve muchos problemas para estar concentrada y que además me empiezan los exámenes finales por eso no tengo tiempo para publicar más capítulos de mis fics.**

**Feil, Noelia, Reki-zen, zaira muchísimas gracias por sus reviews y espero de que os guste el siguiente capítulo.**

**¡Qué siga la aventura!**


	9. Chapter 9

Una vez más estaba detrás de las cortinas con vergüenza total, oía como Fasha anunciaba el espectáculo. Miró detrás de las cortinas a todos los Saiyans que se encontraban sentados un poco aburridos por la charla que daba Fasha y también veía a las esclavas sirviéndoles la comida e incluso alguna bebida para emborracharse como es debido. Entonces vio a su padre y a su escuadrón entrar, Bra se puso nerviosa y al mismo tiempo le temblaban las piernas; recordó aquel momento que casi iba ser desvirginada por su propio padre y también lo del sueño. ¿Ahora tenía que bailar delante de él? No otra vez no, pensaba ella mientras movía la cabeza con negación.

Mientras tanto, nuestro escuadrón se encontraba sentados en una de las mesas que les sirvieron las esclavas; Vegeta tenía los ojos posados en donde estaba Fasha como si estuviera esperando a que saliera Bra de su escondite. Raditz y Broly sintieron rabia en él deseaban golpearlo ahí y ahora, pero no, no querían que les condenasen por golpear a un príncipe de la realeza. Ya Vegeta se estaba desesperando, le salió una vena en la frente y ya no podía aguantar los nervios. Bardock hizo una señal a Fasha diciéndole de que empieze ya o si no tendremos a un príncipe muy desesperado.

- Emm... bueno queridos Saiyans llegó el momento de la verdad -

- ¡Por fin! - dijo tranquilizándose el Príncipe de los Saiyans.

- Aquí la teneis a la hembra más hermosa y sensual que no hayais visto en vuestra vida _"Y que la verdad me da mucha pena la pobre chica" - _pensó Fasha poniendo una cara de preocupación por la joven, pero lo cambió a una de seria - Con todos ustedes... ¡Bra! -

Habían levantado el telón y ahí se encontraba una nerviosa y asustada Bra que ni tenía fuerzas para comenzar; al ver todos los Saiyans atentos hacia ella bajó la cabeza con vergüenza. Su corazón latía demasiado sentía como su propio corazón le pedía a gritos que le liberase que saldriera de allí cuanto antes, pero era imposible el miedo estaba con ella. Ahora su cabeza se movía por sí sola ¿qué está pasando? Una pregunta muy confusa para ella, tenía los ojos abiertos y veía que los Saiyans se estaban impacientando incluido el mismísimo Vegeta.

**_- "Que comience el espectáculo" - _**se dijo a sí misma Nekomata moviendo el cuerpo de la joven... un momento... ¿Nekomata estaba controlando el cuerpo de Bra? Ella no lo sabe y es increíble que el Bijuu de dos colas pudiera hacer eso - **_"Muy bien... vamos a comenzar" - _**entonces se escuchó que empezó una música bastante sensual que hasta los Saiyans se excitaban por esa melodía.

- _"Mhmm vamos a ver que sorpresa me vas a dar esta vez" - _pensó Vegeta mirando a Bra con lujuria que hasta los dos Saiyans echaban miradas asesinas hacia Vegeta.

- _"¿Qué me pasa? No puedo controlar mi propio cuerpo..." - _dejó de pensar y sintió que estaba cantando... su boca se movía por sí sola, ya esto era una locura para la joven, una locura del todo.

There's only two types of people in the world  
The ones that entertain, and the ones that observe  
Well baby I'm a put-on-a-show kinda girl  
Don't like the backseat, gotta be first (oh, oh)  
I'm like the ringleader  
I call the shots (call the shots)  
I'm like a firecracker  
I make it hot (make it hot)  
When i put on a show.

I feel the adrenaline moving through my veins  
Spotlight on me and I'm ready to break  
I'm like a performer, the dancefloor is my stage  
Better be ready, hope that ya feel the same.

All the eyes on me in the center of the ring  
Just like a circus (ah, ah, ahaha-hah)  
When I crack that whip, everybody gonna trip  
Just like a circus (ah, ah, ahaha-hah)  
Don't stand there watching me, follow me  
Show me what you can do  
Everybody let go, we can make a dancefloor  
Just like a circus.

There's only two types of guys out there,  
Ones that can handle me, and ones that scare  
Oh baby i hope that you can repair  
(aqui no sé que dice, pero algo de una amarra y que tenga cuidado?)  
I'm like the ringleader  
I call the shots (sh-sho-sh-sh-shots)(call the shots)  
I'm like a firecracker  
I make it hot (make it hot)  
When i put on a show.

I feel the adrenaline moving through my veins  
Spotlight on me and I'm ready to break  
I'm like a performer, the dancefloor is my stage  
Better be ready, hope that ya feel the same.

All the eyes on me in the center of the ring  
Just like a circus (ah, ah, ahaha-hah)  
When I crack that whip, everybody gonna trip  
Just like a circus (ah, ah, ahaha-hah)  
Don't stand there watching me, follow me  
Show me what you can do  
Everybody let go, we can make a dancefloor  
Just like a circus.

Ya había dejado de cantar y se había quedado muy sorprendida en haber cantado esa canción que hasta un Saiyan se volvería loco. Una vergüenza total se apoderó de ella y salió del escenario muy avergonzada. Se fue a un rincón para llorar y así lo hizo, quería una vida normal, pero esto no era normal para ella. Ser una Jinchuriki de nueve Bijuus era intorerable quería tener una vida normal, no quería obtener a estos demonios, pero el destino lo hizo así. Se odiaba así misma, sentía que alguien se acercaba a ella y era nada menos que Fasha que estaba muy preocupada por la actitud de la joven.

- Bra ¿estás bien? -

- ¡No! ¡No estoy bien! - Bra aún seguía llorando y Fasha no tuvo más remedio que abrazarla para que se tranquilizaran esos llantos - ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me tiene que pasar esto a mí? Me odio, me odio a mí misma... -

- No digas eso Bra, ya verás que todo esto pasará -

- Eso es lo que tú piensas, pero yo no pienso lo mismo... algún día Vegeta me lo hará y yo no quiero eso -

- Hphm eso pensaban las otras esclavas, pero no es fácil librarse de Vegeta - Bra se calmó un poco, pero no lo suficiente - Pero tú te librastes de él unas... ¿tres veces? -

- Sí, más o menos, pero esta vez... no me libraré de él -

- ... - la Saiyan no sabía que decirle respecto a esto, siempre se preocupaba de alguien más joven que ella y Bra era una de las mayores preocupaciones que puede tener. Nunca tuvo una amiga en que preocuparse, pero cuando vio a Bra luchar contra las esclavas del Rey Cold pensó que tal vez ellas dos serían buenas amigas - Bra... mejor vete a tu habitación a descansar -

- ¿Para qué? ¿Para qué él venga y me viole? -

- No, solo quiero que duermas y que te tranquilizes un poco, eres una de las mayores preocupaciones que tengo - esto dejó atónita a Bra, era la primera que una Saiyan como Fasha se preocupara de ella.

- De acuerdo -

* * *

Mientras tanto en el futuro, Vegeta se entrenaba con su hijo y con los demás guerreros que iban al pasado para ir a rescatar y traerla de vuelta a Bra. Vegeta estaba furioso consigo mismo, que hasta a veces no pensaba en otra cosa que su hija, su pequeña, su princesa. Él pensaba que tenía toda la culpa, pero no era así y Trunks también piensa lo mismo. El ojiazul se culpaba por haberle dicho la verdad a su hermana en que Goten ya estaba con otra, y por eso los Bijuus se la llevaron al pasado para que cumplan su misión.

- Padre... - el hijo de Vegeta le interrumpió en su entrenamiento.

- ¿Ocurre algo Trunks? -

- Yo... lo siento... - ahora Vegeta estaba confuso ante la contestación de su hijo.

- ¿Qué lo sientes? ¿Por qué? -

- Porque yo tengo la culpa en que Bra esté en el pasado - dijo Trunks mientras unas lágrimas salían en sus ojos dispuestos a romper en un llanto - Le dije una cosa a Bra antes de que se enterase y se le rompiera el corazón, pero creo que lo e hecho mal -

- ¿De qué me estás hablando? -

- Por la noche cuando era su cumpleaños le dije a Bra que Goten ya amaba a otra chica y que a ella nunca la aceptaría - Vegeta miró muy confuso a su hijo hasta que lo entendió todo, su hija estaba enamorada del hijo de Goku y a él no le gustaba que su propia hija se enamorase de una sabandija de tercera clase - ¡Por eso tengo la culpa en que esos malditos demonios se lleven a Bra por decirle eso, tengo la cul...! - no terminó porque Vegeta le había dado una cachetada, esto dejó sorprendido a Trunks.

- ¡Deja de decir tonterías Trunks tú no tiene la culpa de nada en que Bra esté en el pasado y en que esos malditos demonios estén planeando revivir al Juubi! -

- Padre... -

- Escucha ahora tenemos una misión y cuando tu madre prepare la máquina del tiempo - pone su mano en el hombre de su hijo - La rescataremos... -

- ... - Trunks estaba muy feliz sabía que su padre se preocuparía mucho de Bra por ser su hija, entonces oyeron a alguien gritar y era Kaio Shin.

- Chicos tengo que deciros algo importante -

- Dinos cual es, Kaio-sama - dijo Goku y vio que Kaio Shin traía en sus manos un libro - ¿Un libro? -

- Vereis he leído un poco sobre los Bijuus y hay algo que debeis de saber - dijo él mientras abría el libro y buscó la página en donde leyó el artículo - Aquí dice de que los Bijuus pueden dar poderes que sobrepasan al poder de su portador -

- ¿Qué quiére decir con eso? -

- Verás Gohan significa que si Bra utilizaba el poder de algún Bijuu, como por ejemplo el Kyuubi, él mismo pudiera beneficiar a la chica dándole un poder mayor; es decir, que liberaría una de las colas del zorro - esto dejó asustados a los guerreros, y más a Vegeta que tenía los ojos como platos - Por eso tenemos que darnos pirsa o si no los Bijuus serán libres y cumplirían con su objetivo -

- ¡De acuerdo! -

- _"Bulma date prisa en construir esa máquina... Bra te prometo que te rescataré, lo juro" -_

* * *

Bra se encontraba en la habitación descansando, la verdad no podía dormir por lo que sucedió hace unos minutos; no entendía el porqué su cuerpo se movió solo por sí mismo. Su cuerpo temblaba no es que tenía frío sino que tenía un presentimiento de que algo malo iba a suceder en este momento. No tenía sueño no quería soñar ese sueño que le perturbaba demasiado. Entonces oyó que la puerta se estaba abriendo, un escalofrío recorrió en el cuerpo de la joven y sentía que aquel sujeto cerró la puerta poniendo el seguro. Se escondía entre las sabanas no quería saber quien era porque sabía quiene era realmente, seguramente que era su padre.

- Ahora no podrás escapar de mí... mi esclava - en efecto era la voz de Vegeta que se acercaba lentamente a la cama como si fuera un depredador que quiere comerse a su presa - Ya eres mía y esta vez, no escaparás tan fácilmente - era cierto y aún ella seguía escondida en las sábanas no quería verle, pero sintió que su padre quitó las sábanas para verla mejor - No entiendo porqué tienes esa cara de tristeza... me das mucha pena ¿sabes? - ¿pena? ¿Pena? La única pena de aquí es que ella va hacerlo con él sin que nadie la ayudara, Vegeta se acercó a su oído para susurrarle una cosa - Sé que he sido muy brusco contigo, pero te prometo que seré cuidadoso contigo - el Príncipe de los Saiyans besó la oreja de Bra y con su lengua acarició el lóbulo haciendo que Bra se excitara y que emitiera un gemido suave.

- ¿Por qué... ahora te pones... cariñoso conmigo? -

- Ni yo mismo lo sé, pero algo me dice de que nos hemos conocido en algún sitio - Bra giró su cabeza dejandose ver, los labios de Bra y de Vegeta estaban casi rozandose - No quiero hacerte daño ¿sabes? Cuando te ví pensé en hacerte mía, pero no como lo hice aquel tiempo - Vegeta cada vez se sorprendía por las palabras que decía aunque la verdad él tenía toda la razón - Lo salvajismo se lo hago con las esclavas para quitarme el estrés que tengo, pero contigo quiero hacerlo diferente quiero sentir como gimes en como pronuncias mi nombre... solo quiero que sientas el placer y mi excitación, solo quiero eso... mi princesa - esa palabra se le vino en la cabeza a Bra, esa palabra solamente se lo decía su padre y ahora el Vegeta del pasado se lo estaba diciendo; unas lágrimas resbalaban en el rostro de Bra - No sé porque ahora estás llorando -

- No es nada... solo que... esa palabra me lo decía esa persona quien me cuidaba cuando murieron mis padres. Eso me trae recuerdos... - Dijo Bra mientras sentía que los brazos de Vegeta la rodeaban y sentía que lo estaba abrazando, eso es extraño.

- Perdona si te lo hice recordar - cada vez Bra se asustaba por el comportamiento de su padre del pasado, pero le gustaba como era ahora; no era tan agresivo como antes y demostraba su aprecio - Quiero hacértelo... - los labios de Vegeta se acercaban más a los labios de la chica - Quiero hacerte mía... - Bra se echaba atrás por el acercamiento de su padre y su cuerpo no respondía - Quiero que seas mía solamente, no quiero que seas tocada por otro hombre que no sea yo... y si veo una marca que no sea mía en tí, mataré al quien te tocó -

- ... Vegeta... estás siendo muy protector conmigo -

- Porque eres algo importante para mí, no quería perderte cuando te enfrentabas a las esclavas del Rey Cold y al ver que eras una de nuestras razas; mi excitación aumentaba más - esta frase asustó un poco a Bra - Bra... - Vegeta pronunció su nombre con suavidad haciendo que la chica se estremezca - Déjame hacerte el amor... - sin más preámbulos Vegeta besó a Bra, pero no con brutalidad sino con delicadeza no quería lastimar a su princesa, no como la otra vez que intentó hacerla suya.

Bra estaba quieta no hacía ningún movimiento, estaba pensando en lo que estaba ocurriendo en este mismo momento ahora su padre estaba siendo delicado con ella y para ella era algo extraño. Vegeta con sus manos con ansias tocaba con suavidad el cuerpo perfecto de la joven y sentía que la chica se estremece por cada contacto de sus manos. Aún seguía besándola, pero en unos minutos la dejó de besar para coger aire; no podía parar dejar de mirar aquellos ojos azules como el mar que la combinaban con el color de su pelo, era perfecta para él. Vegeta con su lengua lamía la boca de Bra pidiendo que la abriera para poder invadir esa zona con su lengua y pelear con la lengua de ella. Bra no sabía que hacer, pero al sentir las lamidas que le daba su padre no pudo aguantar abrir un poco la boca; el Príncipe de los Saiyans tuvo oportunidad la besó y pudo meter su lengua con suavidad. Las lenguas de los dos luchaban sin piedad ansiosos por probar la boca del otro. La joven no sabía que hacer era muy torpe no sabía nada que hacer después, no sabía nada de esto, pero esto se sentía muy bien aunque esto no tiene que pasar es su padre, pero del pasado.

Una de las manos de Vegeta tocaba uno de los pechos de Bra, pero aún la chica llevaba un camisón y eso a él le molestaba mucho aunque debe de tranquilizarse no quería tener otra vez un error en hacerla suya. Bra se estaba estremeciendo y no pudo evitar un gemido dejando de besar a Vegeta, para el Saiyan eran música para sus oídos. Ahora se dirigió a su cuello dandole besos, lamidas y hasta algunas mordidas muy pequeñas, pero no le dio la mordida que significaría que sería suya que es propiedad de él. La peliazul no paraba de tocar los cabellos del príncipe, no sabe porque no quiere detenerse deseaba no hacer esto, pero algo o alguien le dice que siga porque llegaría al placer dentro de poco. Vegeta pudo quitar el molesto camisón que llevaba Bra y pudo ver que no tenía nada para cubrirse sus pechos... ya recordó la última vez que lo iba a hacer con ella, lo hizo con salvajismo y ahí se veían algunas marcas de sus mordidas. Con cuidado besó cada mordida que dio en cada pecho de la chica y haciendo que Bra emitiera un gemido de dolor. Paró en unos segundos y la miró, se dio de que aún le dolían esas marcas; se echaba la culpa, pero eso se puedo solucionar eso pensaba él.

Empezó a besar uno de los pezones de Bra que ya estaban duros por la excitación eso aún le enloquecía, mientras con una de sus manos libres tocaba el otro pecho haciendo pellizcones suaves en el pezón que también estaba duro. Bra no paraba de gemir sentía el calor aumentando, paró un momento a Vegeta haciendo levantar su cabeza. La chica cogió la mano de Vegeta que estaba masajenado sus pechos y le quitó el guante que llevaba puesto y así hizo con el otro. Vegeta se sentó y se quitó la armadura y con el la camisa que llevaba puesta, ya le molestaba mucho y la verdad hacía un calor insoportable en la habitación; sintió unas manos traviesas recorriendo sus pectorales un escalofrío recorrió al joven Saiyan y no pudo evitar dar un gemido. La peliazul dejó de acariciarlo y no pudo evitar sonrojarse al oír ese gemido.

- Es normal que oigas un gemido de alguien... tranquila te acostumbrarás - dijo Vegeta mientras seguía con su tarea besando, lamiendo, succionando y morder los pezones de la joven su excitación aumentaba más. Volvió a su rostro mirandola con ternura, esto extrañó a Bra era la primera vez que la joven mira a su padre del pasado esa forma tan cariñosa le recordaba su padre del futuro - Como pude ser tan violento contigo - Vegeta levantó el fleco de Bra y vio que ahí se encontraba el kanji del "amor", el sello del Shukaku - ¿Kanji del "amor"? Hmph te queda bien - sin más remedio besó esa zona con suavidad y Bra notó una quemadura, pero eso pasó cando sintió las manos traviesas de su padre en su intimidad - Shhh tranquila... -

La peliazul emitió un gemido de placer le gustaba esto, Vegeta iba directo hacia su zona, pero se paró al ver un tatuaje que representa el Sol... era el sello del Kyuubi. Vegeta besó ese tatuaje delineandolo con su lengua haciendo que su saliva esté en su viente; Bra no paraba de tocar el pelo de su padre eso le hacía tranquilizarse aunque a la vez no podía aguantar tanto placer en ella, su visión se nublaba poco a poco. Ahora el Saiyan dejó de besar ese tatuaje y fue directo a su zona dandole besos encima de las bragas. Bra levantó un poco la cabeza para ver lo que hacía su padre y lo estaba viendo con sus propios ojos, ahora veía que Vegeta besaba su entrepierna y la chica echó la cabeza hacia atrás por la excitación que estaba teniendo en este momento. Sintió que Vegeta le había quitado las bragas por completo quedandose desnuda a su mercerd; Bra se puso roja de nuevo y no pudo avergonzarse de sí misma. Su cuerpo le pedía gritos un placer incalculable, pero por otra parte quería detenerse cuanto ante, antes de que sea de él.

El príncipe besó con delicadeza esa zona que desprendía un olor riquisímo y que quería ser probada por alguien; Vegeta notaba que su erección cada vez se despertaba aún más y que le pedía que la poseyera ya. Con su lengua llena de saliva lamía el clítoris de Bra y esto ya llegaba al placer. Bra sentía cosquillas en su cuerpo, sentía que su corazón iba a salir cuanto antes, sentía que su padre aumentaba el ritmo de las lamidas ya no podía más sus jugos vaginales salían sin piedad y quería para de una vez por todas. Vegeta succionaba el clítoris con placer haciendo que su princesa tuviera más placer que antes, era algo delicioso oír sus gemidos.

- Más... más... más por favor... - era increíble hasta ella misma le pedía que quería más, entonces Vegeta puso un dedo en su interior y haciendo movimientos suaves y después más rápidos. Bra sentía un dolor intenso en su zona, ahora sentía dos dedos de Vegeta invadiéndola - Aaaah... ahhh... -

- ¿Quiéres más princesa? - le preguntó el Saiyan, pero no pudo oír bien la contestación con tantos gemidos de Bra era imposible que la pudiera oír - Eso parece un sí - se rió sin se le notase, pero siguió con su labor metiendo otro dedo más, ahora Bra ya no sentía dolor si no placer la chica tocó su clítoris sintiendo más placer aún esto al Príncipe de los Saiyans lo sorprendió - No pensé que te gustara tanto, pero bueno... - se sentó quitándose la ropa que le faltaba y dejó ver su erecto miembro listo para penetrar aquella zona delicada - Pero antes... quiero que me lo succiones... chúpalo... lámelo... lo mismo que hize yo contigo con tu... vagina - esto hizo que Bra se estremeciera y la chica se acercó a esa zona muy peligrosa para ella.

Primero miró de cerca al erecto pene de Vegeta era enorme y seguramente que no le cabría en su vagina, eso pensaba ella. Lo tocó y oyó un gemido proveniente de la boca de Vegeta; ahora empezó a masturbarlo con suavidad le daba miedo en hacer algún tipo de error, pero un momento... ¿por qué hace esto? Es su padre no tiene que hacer esto porque él es amable con ella ahora, pero tenía mucha curiosidad en como se siente al hacerlo. Sin más remedio, lamió el glande haciendo que Vegeta emitiera un gemido de gustación; ahora empezó a besarlo empezando desde abajo hasta arriba al llegar al glande. Se llevó el pene a su boca y empezó a chuparlo a la vez que su lengua jugaba con él. Vegeta tenía las manos sujetando el pelo de la chica, seguramente que le estará molestando mientras sigue con su trabajo. Bra sentía un líquido en su boca, pero eso no le importaba estaba aumentando más lo movimientos y haciendo que Vegeta se echara atrás del todo aún emitiendo gemidos roncos y también de placer.

- ¡Oh Dios! Bra... por favor... aaah - Vegeta le estaba pidiendo que se parase porque ya estaba casí al límite, pero sus gemidos no le dejaban decirlo - Bra... ya para... quiero... aaaaaah... aaaaah... Bra... -

- **_"Niña para que vas a hacerle explotar" - _**esa voz provenía de Yamata y Bra paró al oír su voz, dejó de chupar el pene y miró a Vegeta con preocupación - **_"Ya era hora niña" -_**

**- **Vegeta... enseñame... en como se siente al hacerlo - dijo Bra dejando atónito a Vegeta, el Saiyan miró con lujuria a la chica que se acercó a ella peligrosamente mientras Bra se echaba atrás y se quedó debajo de él.

- Hphm te lo enseñaré... esto te va doler - al fin su sueño se cumplió, metió su pene en la vagina, esperó unos minutos y comenzó a dar movimientos muy suaves y a la vez placenteras.

No sabe lo que estaba haciendo Bra, pero su cuerpo le pedía que lo hiciera aunque sea su padre, da igual si esto lo que están haciendo es incesto, pero ya no aguanta más necesitaba más adrenalina; creo que esto la había enloquecido demasiado y necesitaba más adrenalina. Las paredes de su vagina estaban apretando al pene de Vegeta, pero así era más placentero aún. Vegeta daba movimientos más rápidos y más placenteros, las embestidas aumentaban de ritmo siente como se iba a correr dentro de ella quería sentirla gemir oír su nombre y ya lo está haciendo como él lo había soñado por mucho tiempo. La miró la besó con pasión, pero aún que antes ya se estaba volviendo loco; Bra iba a gritar, pero gracias a él no gritó ya estaban llegando al orgasmo. Finalmente llegaron al orgasmo y Vegeta mordió el cuello de Bra, y ella hizo lo mismo bebiendo la sangre de Vegeta. El Saiyan miró detrás de su cuello y vio que su princesa tenía otro tatuaje y era como tres aspas en círculos.

- Ya eres mía y de nadie más... - dijo esto último antes de quedarse dormido encima de Bra abrazándola.

Bra abrió los ojos como platos, lo había hecho con él no se lo podía creer; maldita vida que le llevó hasta aquí ahora ¿qué pasará? ¿Va seguir siendo la amante de su padre? Esto se ha convertido en incesto y ninguno de los Bijuus la han ayudado ¿por qué? Porque ellos no son así nunca protegerían a una semisaiyan, salvo si estuviera en peligro... ellos lo que querían es que la desvirginarán nueve veces para así ellos poder controlar del todo a la Jinchuriki. Ahora faltaban ocho... ¿y quién lo hará? ¿Podrán los Guerreros Z llegar a tiempo antes de que los Bijuus logren su objetivo?

* * *

**Noveno capítulo terminado, uf me llevó mucho tiempo en terminarlo, pero menos mal que lo he terminado. Pobre Bra hasta a mí me da mucha pena. Muchas gracias Reki-zen y Zaira por sus reviews, y también muchísimas gracias por darme apoyos ya tengo tiempo suficiente para subir más capítulos, hasta septiembre no tengo clases aunque tengo que estudiar.**

**Pour mumz3l-Neskouiik-Bura: Merci aussi pour la première fois qu'un Français j'écris un review, a été le premier, beaucoup.**

**¡Qué siga la aventura!**


	10. Chapter 10

_**Resumen: **Bra contiene en su interior a los nueve demonios Bijuu pero, en un momento desconocido viaja al pasado y se convierte en una esclava sexual para los Saiyans y los Bijuus volverán. VegetaxBra; RaditzxBra; BrolyxBra lemmon. _

_**Disclaimer: **Los personajes y los Bijuus no son míos pertenecen a Akira Toriyama y a Masashi Kishimoto_

_**Advertencia: **Lemmon-Incesto_

_¡Qué siga la aventura!_

* * *

Ya era casi de día, y a nuestro Saiyan no le importaba en absoluto si era de día o no, lo que le importaba ahora era estar con su amante. Estaba medio despierto, y se encontraba exhausto y cansado por lo de anoche. Se puso contento y a la vez orgulloso por haber conseguido su objetivo. Aún no puede creerse de lo que había dicho esa noche, pero por lo menos hizo que Bra sea suya y de nadie más. Miró de reojo a la joven que aún seguía dormida era hermosa cuando estaba durmiendo. No puede creerse que ella sea una Saiyan como él tenía una gran suerte. Pero lo raro de todo es que la arena no la protegió de él ¿acaso la arena la protege cuando estaba en peligro? Recordó lo sucedido cuando casi la iba a poseerla.

_Flashback_

_Vegeta iba a poner su miembro en la intimidad de la chica pero, de repente no se sabe como ocurrió apareció una capa de arena y arrojó a Vegeta lejos de Bra, la chica estaba sorprendida la arena la protegió de su padre ni ella se lo creeía. El Príncipe de los Saiyans se levantaba y veía la arena cubriendo a Bra, esto no era normal para él, lo tenía todo perfecto hasta que llega esa arena y la protege pero... ¿de dónde lo habrá sacado? Eso ni él lo sabe._

_- Te has salvado pero, la próxima vez no te me escaparás - Vegeta cogió su ropa, se vistió y salió de la habitación pero, al cerrar dijo - Jajaja y no creas que vendré solo - Bra no comprendía las últimas palabras de su padre pero, daban escalofríos solo por escuchar eso._

___Fin del flashback_

En ese momento era un bruto desquiciado no quería hacerla daño. Ahora recuerda cuando iban al planeta del Rey Cold, ahí si que era un verdadero sucio, pero recordó la mirada filtrante de Bra, sus ojos no eran los mismo.

_Flashback_

_- Muy bien comenzemos - dijo Vegeta dirigiendo su mirada a la de Bra - Yo seré tu contrincante -_

_- ¿Estás seguro Vegeta? -_

_- Estoy seguro, Kakaroto ahora dejame a mí y a mi querida hembra entrenarnos - Bra no podía aguantar esas palabras, así que sin más remedio empezó a atacar a su padre con toda su rabia pero, Vegeta esquivaba fácilmente los ataques de Bra - Vaya no está mal pero... - Vegeta agarró los brazos de Bra inmovilizándola - No eres rival para mí - Bra no podía mover sus brazos pero, por suerte le propinó una patada fuertísima a su padre en el estómago que hasta además se quejaba de dolor._

_- Ja perdona... ¿qué has dicho?... Creo que no te he oído... "Vaya esa patada debió de dolerle" - _

_- Maldita... ahora verás... - Vegeta le iba a propinar un puñetazo pero, Bra hizo para atrás su cuerpo y pudo esquivar el ataque de su padre, y otra patada - Vaya, eres muy flexible -_

_- Ja ¿qué te creías, qué sería débil como tú?... "Que yo recuerde no tengo tanta flexibilidad" - Vegeta al escuchar eso, voló rápidamente hacia Bra y por suerte pudo darle un puñetazo a Bra en la cara que hizo que se chocase contra la pared._

_- Oye Vegeta... ¿no te habrás pasado en darle ese puñetazo? - le preguntó Nappa ya preocupándose de Bra._

_- Claro que no... es solo el comienzo - Vegeta empezó a atacarla de nuevo y así sucesivamente._

_Ya han pasado cuatro horas del entrenamiento, y seguían entrenándose y Bra ya no le quedaban fuerzas para mantenerse de pie pero, le quedaban fuerzas para respirar estaba super cansada por las palizas que le dió su padre. Broly temía en que Bra siguiera a ese estado no le gustaba en nada la actitud de Vegeta con ella, Nappa quería para esta locura... Kakaroto, Bardock y Turles podían ver la escena de Bra levántandose y Raditz, rezaba que no le pasara nada. Vegeta estaba esperando a que se levantara pero, veía que no podía más y era su oportunidad, lo que había comenzado desde el principio con ella y que al final falló pero, esta vez lo conseguirá._

_- Vegeta... ¿qué vas hacer? - preguntó Bardock sin entender lo que va hacer Vegeta._

_- Jajajaja terminar por lo que había empezado - el Príncipe de los Saiyans se acercaba a Bra lentamente mintras, se agachaba para darle la vuelta - Jajaja como ya dije volvería para hacerte mía... y ahora lo conseguiré - Vegeta acercaba su mano a su parte íntima pero, le interrumpió una voz que venía en la boca de Bra pero, no era su voz._

_- **Ni te atrevas - **de repente apareció de nuevo la arena apartando a Vegeta de Bra... los Saiyans se impresionaron con eso y veían que la arena levantaba a Bra lentamente... era Shukaku - **Jajajajajaja ahora verás mi cólera - **Bra abrió los ojos pero, sus ojos no eran los mismo... sus ojos eran amarillos con una estrella negra con cuatro puntos negros a su alrededor... eran los ojos del Shukaku - **Esta arena que ves es mía... y yo con mi arena protegeré a este chica lejos de ti - **sin movimientos y nada, la arena se dirigió hacia Vegeta aprisionándolo y estrujándolo para que no pudiera respirar._

_- Basta detente... vas a matar a Vegeta - dijo Turles pero, el Shukaku tomando el control de Bra no le hacía caso._

_- **Esto es una advertencia... Vegeta - **la arena dejó a Vegeta en el suelo, y los ojos de Bra volvieron a la normalidad dejandola inconsciente._

_- ¿Estás bien, Vegeta? - dijo Kakaroto mientras levantaba a Vegeta lentamente, mientras Broly se dirigía hacia el cuerpo inconsciente._

_- Sí, estoy bien... agh casi me ahoga... ¿qué estás haciendo Broly? -_

_- Voy a llevarla a la sala de recuperación - dijo mientras salía de esa sala._

_- Mhmm que raro, Broly nunca dice palabra, y ahora... esto es extraño - dijo Raditz mientras veía a Vegeta recuperándose - Lo ves, tú siempre no nos haces caso Vegeta -_

_- Cállate idiota... esos ojos... esa arena... ¿qué diablos pasa en esa chica? -_

___Fin del flashback_

Sacudió la cabeza unas cuantas veces siempre quería averiguar que le pasaba a Bra; esos ojos, esa arena, esa voz no eran de ella. Vegeta pensó que tal vez la semi-Saiyan oculta algo en su interior y que no quiere revelarlo. Vio que la chica se movía, se estaba despertando de su sueño, pero no, se volteó y Vegeta pudo verla mejor mientras ella aún seguía durmiendo. Levantó un poco los flecos de la joven y ver de nuevo el tatuaje que tiene, le dio mucha curiosidad y se preguntaba el porqué tiene tantos tatuajes; eso debería de responderle Bra y así olvidar sus dudas.

Vegeta recordó lo de anoche y sintió como su miembro se despertaba por recordar eso, no tenía ganas de ir a una misión. Sin más remedio destapó a la joven lentamente y se excitaba al hacer eso. Al destaparla del todo empezó a tocar sus muslos y sus nalgas. Olía los jugos vaginales de Bra, ese olor aún le excitaba. Bra se despertó al sentir eso y Vegeta la silenció poniendo su dedo índice en sus labios. La joven recordó lo de anoche aún no podía creerse que eso había ocurrido, pero ocurrió realmente. Vegeta se colocó encima de ella y haciendo que le mirase a los ojos directamente. El Príncipe de los Saiyans bajó hacia donde estaba su intimidad, pero fue a besar sus muslos con delicadeza; nunca antes sintió esto es algo nuevo para Bra.

El joven Saiyan fue al rostro de Bra para darle un beso tierno y a la vez delicado. El beso se profundizó dejando que sus lenguas danzaran en la boca del otro. Esta vez Bra no quería parar aunque esto era una locura y de las buenas; hacer esto le hace sentir más viva que nunca, pero lo está haciendo con su padre esto se convirtió en incesto.

Las manos traviesas de Vegeta comenzaron a descender poco a poco hasta llegar hacia su vagina, siente como su clítoris estaba erecto y que sus jugos vaginales aumentaban más. Ella estaba mojada para él solo para él. Se puso de rodillas para verla bien, oh era tan hermosa no puede creer que aquellas veces fuera un bruto y esa noche la hizo suya con delicadeza. Un Saiyan no se comportaría de esa manera, pero esta hembra le cambió por completo. Sin algún Saiyan la tocase o le echa miradas o que quiere hacerla suya, él mismo eliminaría al canalla quien se atreva a tocarla. Bra sentía su cuerpo ardiendo de nuevo, su vagina le pedía gritos placer y sin más remedio puso su mano en su intimidad comenzando a masajearse para así tener placer.

Vegeta alzó la ceja sorprendiendose por la hembra, se estaba masajeando y a la vez masturbándose para él; ¡Dios! Como le volvía loco esa hembra. Pensó que no llegaría tan lejos y lo ha hecho demostrando su excitación. Bra se tocaba uno de sus pechos con demasiada excitación, gemía haciendo que Vegeta se provocase. No paraba de mirarla, cada movimiento que hacía le gustaba ahora no le tiene miedo como anteriormente. La semi-Saiyan aún no sabía lo que está haciendo, pero su cuerpo le pedía a gritos que la poseeyera porque estaba demasiada caliente para no poder evitar eso.

Vegeta tocaba el clítoris de la joven con uno de sus dedos con mucha delicadeza, Bra paró al sentir uno de sus dedos tocar el clítoris. La joven se sentó al ver lo que estaba haciendo y lo vio. Bra estaba más confusa de lo habitual, el Vegeta del pasado era un salvaje y no tenía sentimientos ante nadie y ahora cuando está con ella cambió de actitud. El Príncipe de los Saiyans no pudo más, sin más remedio acostó a Bra y cogió sus piernas haciendolas para atrás mientras besaba con ansiedad su clítoris y los labios de su intimidad. Lamía, besaba, le volvía loco su sabor y su olor. Bra no paraba de gemir con tanta placer esto nunca lo experimentó menos lo de anoche, era una sensación extraña de placer. Esto era diferente para ella.

Uno de los dedos invadió su zona haciendo que Bra gimiera de dolor y de placer al mismo tiempo, aún le dolía cuando Vegeta la penetró. Estaba tan mojada ahí dentro, besó su zona con delicadeza aún invadiéndola metiendo otro dedo. La joven sentía cosquilleos en su vientre eran irresistibles esos besos que le daban su padre ¿por qué no le detiene? Esta claro que se ha obsesionado con esto, le daba igual si lo estaba haciendo con su padre de nuevo lo necesitaba más que nunca en el mundo. Tanto pensar no sintió que Vegeta hizo que se sentase junto a él mientras besaba sus pechos vorazmente. Era como un niño mimado que quería chupar los pezones de su madre cuando amantaba. Bra acariciaba su pelo y le besaba pidiéndole que no parara y él captó el mensaje.

Los dos estaban excitados hasta se notaba, Bra notaba el erecto pene de su padre frotando su intimidad. Eso le daban más placer a los dos; la semi-Saiyan bajó sus manos para tocar los pectorales de Vegeta mientras él seguía con su labor, casi no podía evitarlo. Un sonido, casi como un ronroneo, era un pedimiento de que ahora es su turno, pero él no le hacía caso y seguía con su labor. Sus colas estaban enrolladas a la cintura del otro para que no se separasen. Dejó sus pechos y le miró a los ojos con ternura, le daba besos cortos mientras le decía cosas , pero en su lenguaje. Bra no entendía nada de lo que estaba diciendo, pero seguramente que serán importantes. Mientras escuchaba eso Bra tocaba el miembro de Vegeta con suavidad. El Saiyan emitió un gruñido asustando a Bra, pero no debería de temer.

Lo masturbaba y Vegeta no pudo contener eso, se acostó dejando que Bra cumpla con su trabajo. Lamió el tronco del pene dirigiéndose lentamente hacia el glande, Vegeta podía ver lo que estaba haciendo y eso le encantaba. Bra se lo metió en su boca chupándolo mientras lo masturbaba lentamente. Vegeta no se quedó atrás, y sus manos se dirigieron a su intimidad para darle más placer que antes. Besó sus testículos y los mordió, el Príncipe de los Saiyans cerró los ojos al sentir eso. De nuevo fue al pene chupándolo, succionándolo como es debido. Vegeta dejó su intimidad para sentir esta sensación que le daba su hembra. Era ríquisima las demás esclavas no le hacían esto, pero la única que se atrevió hacerlo era Bra.

La semi-Saiyan dejó de hacerlo y se sentó a horcajadas quedandose encima de él, Vegeta sabía lo que quería y sin más preámbulos la penetró con delicadeza. Bra gimió al sentir su miembro en su vagina y se movía de arriba a abajo. Vegeta tenía las dos manos en la cintura de Bra para profundizar la penetración. Dios, esto es mejor que nunca. Se acercó a él para besarlo mientras seguía con los movimientos, pero esta vez lo hiz más rápido haciendo que sus muslos choquen en los testículos del príncipe. Vegeta no paraba de mirarla, sentía su excitación en los ojos y como gemía, la verdad esta hembra le volvió loco por completo. Bra se quitó encima de él, Vegeta abrió los ojos completamente lamiéndose los labios con tanta escasez. El hambre le vino, pero no de comer si no de devorar a su hembra.

- Acuéstate boca abajo - le dijo Vegeta como un susurro, y ella le obedeció dejando su trasero al aire libre. Vegeta delineó sus dedos en el trasero y entonces se fijó que tenía otro tatuaje, pero este tenía forma de un gato con alas, era el sello de Nekomata aunque él no lo sabe. Como lo hizo con los otros tatuajes besó su espaldas delineando con su lengua el tatuaje. Bra sintió un ardor en su espalda, le quemaba. El Príncipe de los Saiyans hizo que se pusiera en cuatro patas como si de un animal fuera - Bonito trasero... me encanta, están suave y tan caliente -

- Ve... Vegeta... - al oír su nombre en la boca de Bra la penetró, aumentando los movimientos sus testículos chocaban sin parar y Bra gemía cada vez más estaba llegando al clímax - Vegeta... - gimió de nuevo, la verdad no quería, pero su cuerpo de lo pedía no tenía más remedio que hacer caso su cuerpo aunque ella no lo desee - Vegeta ah... - otro gemido para él eran música para sus oídos, cada gemido que daba la embestidas aumentaban - ¡Vegeta más rápido! -

- ¡No espera! - el Saiyan paró sacando su erecto miembro de ella, que fastidio para ella. Pero la verdad Vegeta la volteó para verla mejor - ¡Así será más rápido! - dijo mientras la penetraba de nuevo aumentando las embestidas cada vez más rápido - ¡Dios Bra estás tan estrecha y tan mojada para mí ah! - Vegeta estaba de rodillas mientras Bra con sus manos tocaba su clítoris y así llegar al clímax total - ¡Buena idea ah! -

- ¡Vegeta, Dios! - Bra sentía que llegaba al orgasmo más profundo de todos, y llegaron allí dando un gemido de placer. Sintió como el semen de su padre se derramaba en su interior, tan caliente.

Vegeta se derrumbó encima de ella quedandose sin aliento, sacó su miembro en ella la abrazó y se quedaron así en unos minutos. Bra tenía vergüenza si se enterase su padre del futuro ya no sabía que hacer en ese momento. No quiere que su padre la mirase como una sucia y asquerosa que se atrevió acostarse con el pasado. Una lágrimas se asomaron en sus ojos, Vegeta oyó que su princesa estaba llorando, pero ¿por qué? ¿Le habrá hecho algo malo? Eso no podía ser, pero es mejor preguntar.

- ¿Por qué lloras? -

- Po... por nada, siempre lloro no te preocupes por mí -

- Bra me he estado preguntando ¿por qué tienes tanto tatuajes en tu cuerpo? - ahora sí, Bra no sabía que responderle tenía que inventarse algo.

- Bueno pues... el que me cuidaba me dijo que me hiciera unos cuantos tatuajes para... - se quedó en blanco ¿qué podía decirle? Le vino uno aunque era una locura - Atraer a los hombres - entonces ocurrió Vegeta se estaba riendo, ya sabía ella que era una ridiculez diciendo eso.

- ¡Por favor que ridiculez! -

- Y yo se lo dije, pero él no me hacía caso - hizo una mueca y sintió que Vegeta la estaba mirando - ¿Qué? - preguntó.

- Nada, solo que el que te estaba cuidando no era más que un tonto - esto le hizo gracia a Bra aunque ella se preguntaba el porqué tiene tantos tatuajes ¿será cosa de los Bijuus? Después se lo preguntarán - ¿Sabes lo que le atraen a un Saiyan? - preguntó Vegeta y la chica se asustó cuando oyó la pregunta de su padre, negó y al negar siente como su padre del pasado se acercaba a su oído - Su excitación, su olor - comenzó a oler su cuello olía a flores - Sus jugos y otras cosas que le vuelven loco, como por ejemplo, los gemidos - Bra se sonrojó brutalmente - Recuerda eres mía y de nadie, como vea otro Saiyan mirándote o se atreva a poseerte... lo mataré - y estas fueron sus últimas palabras antes de levantarse, vestirse e irse de la habitación.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en el futuro nuestro querido Vegeta se despertó con un mal sueño; anoche no pudo dormir porque tuvo un montón de pesadillas. Se notaba eso porque tenía ojeras en los ojos; tiene miedo en perder a su hija y mucho menos que se encuentre con el tirano Freezer. No, no su hija no debe ser esclava de ese tirano. Si lo fuera mataría a Freezer y a los demás soldados, se preguntaba en como estaría su hija. Fue al laboratorio para ver si Bulma había terminado de arreglar la Máquina del Tiempo.

- Mujer ¿ya has acabado? - preguntó mientras bostezaba.

- Me falta poco para terminarlo - le contestó y vio la cara de sueño de Vegeta, por Dios las ojeras que tiene - Vegeta ¿qué pasó? ¿Ayer pudistes dormir? - preguntó muy preocupada.

- Bueno, no pude dormir con tantas pesadillas que tuve - dijo Vegeta mientras se rascaba la nuca con una cara de fastidio - Esas pesadillas con tan reales -

- Vamos Vegeta no creo que las pesadillas se cumplan -

- Pero tengo un presentimiento de que algo malo le está pasando a Bra. Date prisa por favor - Bulma sabía que Vegeta se preocupaba mucho de su hija, fue a donde estaba él y le abrazó para que estuviese tranquilo.

- Vegeta tranquilo todo estará bien, yo también me preocupo de ella. Pero tiene tu sangre y puede cuidarse sola. ¡Y no digas que todavía es una niña! - le regañó - ¡Es una mujer! -

- Para mí sigue siendo una niña - apretó los puños con rabia - ¡Esos malditos demonios no se saldrán con la suya! ¡Cuando encuentre a Bra sus planes se habrán terminado! -

* * *

_Décimo capítulo terminado y otro lemmon más, pobre Bra en serio me da más pena de los habitual xD. Bijuus protegedla que es vuestra Jinchuriki ¿no os da pena la pobre? xD. Gracias por vuestros reviews Reki-zen y zaira, si nuestro Vegeta ha cumplido su cometido... ¡aleluya para él! xD. Bueno ¿qué pasará después? En el siguiente capítulo uno de nuestro Bijuus liberará por completo su poder y esperará a que sea Luna Llena ¿quién será? Eso tenemos que verlo en el siguiente capítulo._

_¡Qué siga la aventura!_


	11. Chapter 11

**_Resumen:_**_ Bra contiene en su interior a los nueve demonios Bijuu pero, en un momento desconocido viaja al pasado y se convierte en una esclava sexual para los Saiyans y los Bijuus volverán. VegetaxBra; RaditzxBra; BrolyxBra lemmon._

_**Disclaimer: **Los personajes y los Bijuus no son míos pertenecen a Akira Toriyama y a Masashi Kishimoto. _

_**Adevertencia:** No hay ninguna._

_¡Qué siga la aventura!_

* * *

Nuestra pequeña princesa se encontraba aún en la habitación durmiendo tranquila sin tener ninguna pesadilla en sus sueños. Solamente pensaba en volver a casa con su familia, quería estar en brazos de su único amado Goten, pero él amaba a otra chica. Recordó las palabras de su hermano antes de que pasara esto. Pero ella no creía que su hermano le dijera eso para que se alejara de él sino que dejaría de pensar en él y en su futuro. Ahora se preguntaba que pasaría después. ¿Por qué su padre no le contó que contenía a unos demonios en su interior? Al pensar eso no se percató que estaba soñando sino en el sitio donde se encontraban los Bijuus.

Otra vez el miedo le vino al ver al Shukaku delante de ella, no sabía lo que quería, pero será algo importante. El Bijuu quiere algo de ella y no se sabe con claridad lo que quiere. Shukaku se rió al notar el miedo de la chica en él eso le gustaba demasiado; le encantaba asustar a la gente. Bra tenía la mirada en frente del Shukaku, siente como el sudor de su frente resbala. Preguntó al Shukaku el por qué está aquí.

- ¿Qué hago yo aquí? –

- **Estás aquí porque quería verte, mocosa –** aunque era un tanuki daba miedo cuando estás cerca de él con una mirada de matar a alguien y con una voz casi borracha – **Quiero pedirte un favor –**

- ¿Un favor? ¿Qué tipo de favor? – Bra sentía que el Shukaku tramaba algo y quiere llegar hasta el final a ver lo que quiere.

- **Quiero que me dejes salir – **lo dijo con una voz suplicante –** Por favor no aguanto estar aquí por mucho tiempo, quiero estiras las patas –**

- Lo siento, pero no –

- **¡Mocosa no sabes con quien estás hablando! –** ya el Bijuu se estaba enfadandose de verdad y Bra se estaba empezando a asustar -** ¡Estás hablando con el Shukaku, el Bijuu de una cola! –**

- ¿Y… y qué? No das miedo como tu amigo el Kyuubi – su voz era temerosa cuando hablaba con un demonio.

- **¿Ah no?** – dijo con un tono de burla el Bijuu - **¿Y por qué estás temblando de miedo? –** ya el Shukaku la pilló, la verdad estaba temblando de miedo –** Mocosa… no me dejas otra opción ****– **¿a que se refería con eso? Entonces vio como la arena del Shukaku la rodeaba y entraba poco a poco en su boca –** Hoy habrá Luna Llena y esta vez seré yo el quien será liberado – **esas fueron sus últimas palabras y desapareció entrando en el cuerpo de Bra.

Ya en la habitación despierta, Bra estaba sentada y además se reía. Esa no era Bra, sino el Shukaku que pudo controlarla con facilidad. Pero los ojos de la chica no habían cambiado aún, solo cambiarían si el Shukaku intentaba matar a alguien. Recordó lo que hablaron los demás Bijuus y él. De que algo malo iba a suceder en sus planes. Pero ¿el qué? Él piensa que tal vez el padre de la mocosa y sus otros amigos iban a venir al pasado para salvarla. Tenía que estar atento y para eso no tiene que llamar tanto la atención, aunque pudiera divertirse un poco.

Salió de la habitación con la armadura que le dio Fasha a Bra; miró por todos lados y no encontró ningún mono suelto a las andadas. Se dibujó una sonrisa sádica, seguramente que seguramente que dentro de poco se encontraría con alguno para acercarse al cuerpo de la mocosa. Esto le dio gracia en solo pensar eso. Entonces vio a unos cuantos al lado suyo, pero no hicieron nada. Eso no le divertíaquería algo para divertirse. Y sabe en donde encontrarlo sabe de memoria en donde se encontraba la sala de entrenamiento. Fue directo ahí y allí estaría su juguete favorito… Vegeta.

* * *

El Príncipe de los Saiyans no pudo dormir en toda la noche en solo pensar en su hija y en lo que estaba pasando ahí. Si tuviera una bola mágica en donde le permitiría ver el pasado podría estar más tranquilo en solo ver a su hija. Pero claro no lo tiene. Vaya fastidio para el Saiyan. Oyó a alguien tocar y era Trunks que tenía una cara de felicidad. Esto extrañó al príncipe.

- Trunks ¿y esa cara? No me digas que ya has encontrado novia… es eso ¿no? –

- ¡Claro que no padre! – dijo Trunks gritándole con una cara roja, pero se tranquilizó recordando lo que tenía que decirle a Vegeta – Madre ya ha construido la Máquina del Tiempo – Vegeta se levantó rápido, se puso la camisa y salió de la habitación.

A Trunks le salió una gota en la sien al ver la actitud de su padre al oír la noticia, pero para su padre era algo bueno al fin van a salvar a su hermana del pasado. Y cuando lleguen allí seguramente que Vegeta tocará uno de los sellos que tiene Bra e intentará hablar con los demonios. Pero furioso. A Trunks le dio gracia al pensar eso. Llegaron al jardín en donde estaría la Máquina del Tiempo y Bulma. Aunque claro también estaban Goku, Gohan, Goten, Pan, Piccolo y Kaio Shin. Estaban ahí para ir al pasado y rescatar a Bra.

- Mujer ¿es cierto lo que me dijo Trunks? –

- Sí, Vegeta la Máquina del Tiempo ya está lista – dijo Bulma muy contenta en volver a ver su pequeña – Pero tened cuidado, si hubiera un fallo en la máquina no podríais volver al futuro. Os quedaréis en el pasado para siempre –

- Tu tranquila Bulma – todo miraron a Goku y éste puso una cara de nervios - ¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué me miráis así? –

- Es que abuelo no confíamos mucho en ti – dijo Pan cruzándose de brazos – Bueno ¿nos vamos ya? –

- Sí… _"tengo un mal presentimiento" –_ pensó Vegeta mientras se subía a la máquina y los demás también – Sabes manejar esto ¿no? – esa pregunta se la hizo a su hijo.

- Sí, madre me enseñó algunas cosas antes de partir – Trunks encendió las luces y ahí apareció un indicador en donde tenías que poner la fecha para ir al pasado o al futuro – Bien… Kaio Shin ¿en qué año se encuentra mi hermana? –

- En el año 757, pero no se en donde estaría –

- No hay que preocuparse – los Guerreros Z no entendieron lo que dijo Trunks – Vereis esta máquina puede detectar a una persona si no sabemos donde está – apreta un botón y sale un recipiente con un pelo – Mi madre cogió este pelo en los cepillos que tiene Bra –

- Eso significa que podremos encontrarla con eso ¿no? –

- Sí, Goten –

- Pues vamos… - dijo Vegeta muy serio y en unos minutos desaparecieron de la nada.

* * *

El Shukaku estaba delante ante las puertas de la sala de entrenamiento podía oír las voces del escuadrón entrenándose, y seguramente que estará su juguete. Se acercó a la puerta y ésta se abrió dejando a los Saiyans perpletos. Vegeta miró quien estaba en la puerta y era su hembra, pensó que tal vez la hembra la estaba echando de menos. Fue directo hacia ella para acariciarla una vez más, los demás Saiyans se extrañaron mucho por el comportamiento de Vegeta. A Raditz y a Broly le daban naúseas al ver a Vegeta tocar a esa hembra que volvía loco a un Saiyan. Estaba a punto de tocarla, pero fue detenido con una de sus manos.

- No te he dado permiso para que me tocase, príncipe – Shukaku imitaba la voz de la joven y Vegeta se extrañó mucho por el comportamiento – Además no tengo tiempo para acaricias – con un movimiento rápido le dio una patada tremenda en el estómago e hizo que Vegeta chocase contra la pared - ¡Uy! Que torpe – lo dijo con gracia – Lo siento muchísimo –

- ¡Agh! Pero ¿qué te pasa? – Vegeta estaba confuso no sabía que le pasaba su hembra, nunca se comportaría así salvo en su forma de golpear – No pareces la misma –

- Oh por favor, Vegeta. Ya no soy la chica que tú conoces – esto era como una burla y al Príncipe de los Saiyans no le gustaba en nada que se burlasen de él. Pero era su hembra y ella nunca se burlaría de él – La verdad he cambiado –

- Ja ni me creo eso – entonces se dio cuenta de que Bra tenía ojeras alrededor de sus ojos – _"Eso ya lo había visto antes, pero… ¿en dónde?" _–

- Bueno es hora de… - antes de decir "jugar" aparecieron otros Saiyans muy desesperados - ¡Agh! No me gusta cuando interrumpan… - Vegeta suspiró aliviado ya después hablaría con ella.

- ¿Qué ocurre? –

- ¡Príncipe Vegeta están acercándose la nave de Freezer! – esto alarmó a todos los Saiyans y al Shukaku, salieron del sitio y fueron director afuera.

Tenía razón lo que dijo el soldado la nave de Freezer se estaban acercando, pero ¿qué querrá ahora? ¿No irá a por Bra? Eso no, eso nunca se lo permitiría. El Shukaku se estaba divirtiendo de la escena, la verdad que esto sería muy divertido para él. Miró por todos lados y vio que los Saiyans estaban viendo la nave de Freezer. La nave nodriza aterrizó abriendose la puerta y allí salió Freezer con los demás soldados.

El Rey Vegeta dio cuatro pasos para estar un poco cerca de Freezer y a ver lo que quería. Vegeta tragó saliva en un momento, su padre pudo derrotarlo, pero ahora seguramente que será más fuerte aún. Eso le atemorizaba; miró a Bra por un momento y ella tenía una mueca de risa. ¿No tendría que tener miedo? Eso es extraño para Vegeta, la chica siempre tuvo miedo del tirano de Freezer, pero esta vez no. Teme que la guerra está a punto de empezar.

* * *

La Máquina del Tiempo los había llevado al pasado a un planeta desconocido, pero no tanto desconocido para Vegeta. Este planeta le resultó familiar y ahora lo recuerda. Están en el Planeta Vegetasei, pero ¿qué hace su hija aquí? Eso no lo sabe con claridad. Miró por todos y delante suya vio una nave que le resultaba familiar. Era la nave de Freezer. Apretó los puños con rabia recordando a ese tirano. Él mismo fue quien destruyó su planeta y a los demás Saiyans. Pero fue derrotado por Goku y él no pudo hacer nada. Él tiene un gran orgullo, pero eso nunca se lo perdonaría jamás.

Los demás también lo vieron y notaron un ki inmenso allí, era la de Freezer. Es increíble que aún contenga un ki inmenso, pero no podrá superar la fuerza de un Super Saiyan. Los Guerreros Z se dirigieron allí para encontrar a Bra y llevársela al futuro. Pero antes de ir Trunks activó un botón y la máquina estaba metida en una de las cápsulas. Goku lo cogió y se lo guardó en el bolsillo. La verdad es que no tenían mucha confianza en Goku, pero él dice que la máquina estará a salvo con él. Eso ya lo veremos si es verdad eso o no. Vegeta podía sentir el ki de su hija, pero llegó otro ki que le resultaba familiar. ¿De quién será? Eso tendrá que averiguarlo cuando llegue allí.

* * *

Freezer miraba divertido a los Saiyans mirándole como si va a pasar algo en su planeta. Sy mirada de frialdad dejaba a tónito algunos Saiyans que tenían valor para enfrentarse a él. Pero el único que se enfrentó a él era nada menos que el Rey Vegeta con mucho valor. Y ahora no se sabe si su rey podrá derrotar a Freezer de nuevo. Ahora su mirada estaba en la hembra que concursó en la batalla de las esclavas. Su padre le dijo que si ganase la esclava del Rey Vegeta le dejarían en paz, pero si ganaba él se quedaría con la hembra. Pero perdieron y eso a Freezer le enojaba demasiado.

- Veo que me has traído a la esclava – el Rey Vegeta alzó una de sus cejas extrañado y después miró a Bra que estaba al lado del escuadrón de su hijo con una mirada divertida. Ahora entiende a lo que vino Freezer.

- No voy a permitirte que te lleves a nuestra esclava Saiyan ganadora –

- ¿Y por qué? – cuando Freezer pregunta los demás tiemblan de miedo por su voz – Esa hembra debería de ser mi esclava, y no para tus monos engreídos –

- ¡Grrr cállate maldita alimaña! – ahora el que habló fue Vegeta.

El Shukaku estaba atento lo que decían, estaban hablando de la mocosa, de su Jinchuriki. Vaya la niña atrae mucho los hombres con este cuerpo pensaba él. Entonces sintió un ki muy familiar acercándose al sitio. Giró sus ojos hacia el lugar donde sentía el ki y vio como un destello acercándose. Pensó que tal vez sería un animal o algo así, pero al sentir ese ki sintió un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo. Lo reconoció… ¡era Vegeta del futuro! ¡Maldita sea! Dentro de unas cuantas horas iba a ver Luna Llena y ese Saiyan ya llegó al pasado. Pero no venía solo había otros individuos acompañándole. Los ojos estaban a punto de cambiar y la arena aparecía poco a poco. Quería matar al padre de la mocosa para que no le estorbase en su misión.

Los demás Saiyans sintieron un gran ki aproximarse y Frezzer tenía la mirada hacia el lugar en donde se encontraba ese ki inmenso. Y entonces apareció al que estabamos esperando todo. El Príncipe Vegeta del futuro ha llegado para salvar a su hija. Todos se extrañaron al ver eso ¿ese era Vegeta? Y vieron que estaba compañado. Uno de ellos se parecía mucho a Kakarotto y otro era una namekiano, los demás no le resultaban familiar. Freezer se extrañó al ver eso, sería alguna trampa de estos monos engreídos pensaba él.

- ¿Quién eres? – preguntó Freezer al ver la mirada de Mirai Vegeta en él – Tu cara me suena a la del Príncipe –

- Yo soy Vegeta – todos no se lo creían, pero antes de que dijeran algo él habló – Provenimos del futuro y he venido hasta aquí para salvar a mi hija –

Vegeta del pasado no se creía lo que ha oído. Tiene una hija en su futuro eso no le orgullecía demasiado. ¿Y quién es la madre de esa criatura? Seguramente que será su hembra preferida, ella será la madre de su hija del futuro. Ahora sí que estaba orgulloso. Raditz y Broly se apretaron los puños al oír, no se lo estaban creyendo. Y ahora miraron que Vegeta estaba orgulloso en oír eso, le daban asco al verle feliz. Nappa no entendía nada y la familia de Bardock estaban sorprendidos al oír eso.

- Oye Vegeta –

- ¿Qué quiéres Kakarotto? – Mirai Vegeta miró mal a Goku no le gustaba que un Saiyan de nivel baja le interrumpiese.

- No es de molestar, pero… al parecer Freezer no destruyó el planeta ni tampoco a los demás Saiyans – la verdad lo que dice Goku tiene razón el pasado había cambiado del todo, él estaba allí con los demás Saiyans – Y ahí me encuetro yo con mi padre y con Turles, que casi destruye el Planeta Tierra –

- Hmph tienes razón, Kakarotto esto ha cambiado demasiado –

El Shukaku miraba mal a los Guerreros Z y a Vegeta; no le van a interrumpir su plan porque no lo van a hacer y si intentan hacer algo liberará todo su poder y así matarlos a todos. Pan miró por todos lados a ver si encontraba a Bra y la encontró que estaba al lado de Vegeta y de su abuelo. La joven Son se puso tan contenta que se dirigió allí para abrazarla. Los Saiyans vieron esa escena tan cursi y esto extrañó a Freezer. Él no era el único también Vegeta y los dos Saiyans que estaban viendo eso.

- Oh Bra amiga te he echado tanto de menos –

- ¡¿Qué? – Vegeta se quedó sorprendido. ¿Bra conocía a esta mocosa? No puede ser pensaba él.

- … no me toques humana – dijo "Bra" con su voz fría, Pan se alejó un poco al ver a Bra comportarse de esa manera.

- Bra ¿qué te pasa? Soy yo… Pan –

- Sí ya sé quien eres, pero no me gusta que me toque una humana como tú… ¡odio a los malditos humanos como tú, niñata de mierda! – esto dejó paralizada a Pan iba a llorar, pero aguantó no quería llorar.

- _"Bra no se comporta así… a no ser que…"_ Pan ella no es Bra – dijo Kaio Shin haciendo que la nieta de Goku se sorprendiera – Concéntrate bien puedes notar su ki – Kaio Shin sabía lo que estaba pasando; Pan hizo caso al Kaio y entonces se dio cuenta de que esa no era Bra.

- Tú no eres Bra… -

Los Saiyans no entendían lo que pasaba realmente ni tampoco Freezer, pero parece que esto sería divertido. "Bra" se rió y en unos segundos apareció arena que dio un golpe a Pan haciendo que ella chocase contra las rocas que habían allí. Vegeta del pasado reconoce esa arena, esa arena casi le mataba ahorcándole. Pero ¿por qué esa mocosa dijo de que esa no era Bra? Estaba confuso.

- ¡Bra hermana! – gritó Trunks.

- **No soy Bra… -** Kaio Shin reconoció en seguida la voz ¿cómo es posible eso? – **Yo la controlo… -** Vegeta no entendía en nada, pero entonces recordó ese día en donde iba a violarla por segunda vez, esa voz… esa "cosa" controlaba a Bra –** Es mi Jinchuriki… yo la controlo -** ¿Jinchuriki? ¿Qué significa eso?

- Déjala ya… Shukaku – dijo Kaio Shin acercándose a la chica – Ella no merece este sufrimiento –

- **Claro que no se lo merece, pero vosotros la hicistéis sufrir – **cerró los ojos en un momento aún mostrando su sonrisa –** Los Bijuus y yo intentamos revivir al Juubi uniéndonos, pero tú y esos malditos guerreros ya la estáis fastidiando –** la arena rodeaba al cuerpo de Bra y los Saiyans que estaban al lado de ella se alejaron –** Trunks la hizo daño… -** el hermano agachó la cabeza culpándose –** Goten la hizo daño al enterarse de que amaba a otra… -** Goten se quedó impresionado al oír eso, miró a Trunks y comprendió esa mirada; le contó la verdad –** Estos Saiyans que hay aquí la hicieron daño incluyendo a Freezer, pero el que le hizo más daño… -** abrió por completo los ojos mostrando sus ojos de furia, cambiaron de forma eran los ojos del Shukaku -** ¡Fuiste tú Vegeta no le contastes la verdad a tu propia hija! –** Vegeta se quedó en blanco… ¿ella es su hija? ¿Bra es su hija? ¿Y lo ha hecho con… su hija? Eso… era imposible.

- ... es cierto eso – los Guerreros Z miraron a Vegeta – Toda la culpa la tengo yo… pero tú – un ki de energía aumentaba y un aura doraba le estaba rodeando - ¡No saldrás con vida maldito Bijuu! ¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! – Mirai Vegeta se había transformado en un Super Saiyan siendo acompañado por Goku y por los demás jóvenes Saiyan, menos Pan.

La leyenda era cierta, el Legendario Super Saiyan existía, pero habían cinco que han superado eso. Vegeta estaba orgulloso en ver eso, pero no cuando se enteró de que Bra es su hija, su princesa. Y ahora está siendo controlada por un tal Shukaku. Quería enfrentarse a Freezer, pero vio que la nave había partido por el espacio. ¡Es un cobarde! Pensó el príncipe. El cuerpo de Bra desapareció del todo y la arena fue a un sitio en donde estaría más tranquilo el Shukaku y cumpliriría su objetivo.

- Padre tenemos que ir a por él –

- Sí ¡vamos! –

- ¡Esperad! – la voz del Rey Vegeta los detuvo en un momento – Que alguien me explique ¿qué está pasando aquí? ¿Y cómo que esa chica es tu hija? –

- Es mi hija… mi princesa… -

- ¿Y con quién lo hicistes? – esa pregunta se la contestó Piccolo.

- Con una simple humana –

- ¡Señor Piccolo! –

- ¡Agh! ¡Me deshonras por ser mi hijo! –

- ¿Y? No tienes derecho a hablarme así – dijo Mirai con una cara de serio y mostrando su orgullo ante su padre.

- Kaio Shin creo que tiene que explicarle lo que está pasando –

- Tienes razón Goku – dijo Kaio Shin acercándose hacia el rey – Le explicaré si es tan amable de escucharme – el rey miró a los demás Saiyans y los demás comprendieron el mensaje – Verán hace dieciséis años el Planeta Tierra estaba siendo atacado por los Bijuus –

- ¿Qué son? – preguntó Broly con mucha curiosidad.

- Son nueve demonios gigantes que se diferencian por el número de colas que tienen, cada uno poseyendo una número de colas, de una hasta nueve – esto sorprendió a todos los Saiyans menos a los que lo saben - Son grandes formas vivientes de chakra, a veces referidos también como "Monstruos de Chakra", dándoles poderes que sobrepasan por mucho a la mayoría de los hombres –

- ¿Quiéres decir con son más poderoso que los Saiyans? – preguntó Bardock y Kaio Shin afirmó – Eso es imposible –

- Claro que es posible – habló Piccolo con los brazos cruzados.

- Sin embargo, esta inmensa fuerza es influenciada por su naturaleza bestial, lo cual los restringe de ser lo suficientemente inteligentes como para usarla efectivamente. Los Bijuu sellados en humanos son capaces de beneficiarse del conocimiento de sus portadores, dándoles la habilidad de hablar y utilizar mejor sus poderes. Estos portadores son conocidos como Jinchuriki –

- Entonces ¿ella es una… Jinchuriki? – preguntó Raditz un tan impresionado por lo que estaba oyendo, y Kaio Shin afirmó de nuevo - ¿De ese demonio? –

- No… de los nueve Bijuus – todos incluyendo Vegeta se quedaron boquiabiertos por la noticia que les dio Kaio Shin – Yo sellé a los nueve Bijuus en ella haciendo que aparezcan sellos en su cuerpo - ¿sellos? Vegeta recuerda los tatuajes que tiene Bra cuando lo estaban haciendo – Yo creí que Bra aguantaría todo el poder de esos demonios, pero me equivoqué poniéndola en peligro –

- Su objetivo es fusionarse con la Luna Llena y así revivir al Bijuu de diez colas, el Juubi – esa parte lo contó Goku.

- Ese demonio dividió sus partes en nueve bestias y así nacieron los Bijuus –

- Bueno ¿contra quién nos enfrentamos? – esta vez preguntó Vegeta.

- Contra el Shukaku, el Bijuu de una cola. Controla la arena a su antojo y también controla el viento. Pero no podemos derrotarle solos –

Los Saiyans se miraban y no sabían que decir la verdad; Broly y Raditz querían salvarla, pero si se enterase algunos de los dos Vegeta les matarían de seguro. Vegeta no sabía que hacer estaba confuso del todo, además recordó algo. Si ya te aburristes con tu hembra ¿por qué no lo haces con tu hija? La verdad es que él ya se aburrió con las esclavas y ella era la única hembra que quería ser suya y ya lo es. Además no importaba si eso era incesto. Miró a su padre, pero al verle la cara parece que no ayudará a los del futuro.

- Yo os ayudaré y mi escuadrón también – los Saiyans de su escuadrón se sorprendieron, pero ya saben como es Vegeta y al enterarse de que esa chica es su hija no tenían más opción que ayudar también.

- Pues entonces vamos –

* * *

El Shukaku se encontraba en unas rocas concentrandose en su arena y preparando algunas trampas para los Guerreros Z. Esto sería divertido; dentro de poco volvería a estar completo si alguien le enfurece. Además tiene un punto débil y esperemos que ese Kaio Shin no lo averigüe o sino el plan fracasará. Ya los siente llegar estaba preparado para el asalto. La guerra del Shukaku acaba de empezar ya mismo.

* * *

_Bueno el undécimo capítulo terminado ahora el Shukaku está controlando a Bra, pero él no está del todo completo por eso utiliza la arena para así completarse del todo. Una guerra se acerca ¿quién ganará? ¿Los Bijuus harán lo mismo que el Shukaku?_

_**Reki-zen: **¡Síííí viva el lemmon xD!_

_**zairadbz: **Jajaja tal vez tengas premoniciones o algo así. Hey me acabo de dar cuenta de que te creastes una cuenta y has hecho tu primer fic. Te digo algo... le he leído y está genial quiero que la sigas; a ver que pasa._

_¡Qué siga la aventura!_


	12. Chapter 12

**_Resumen:_**_ Bra contiene en su interior a los nueve demonios Bijuu pero, en un momento desconocido viaja al pasado y se convierte en una esclava sexual para los Saiyans y los Bijuus volverán. VegetaxBra; RaditzxBra; BrolyxBra lemmon._

_**Disclaimer: **Los personajes y los Bijuus no son míos pertenecen a Akira Toriyama y a Masashi Kishimoto._

_**Advertencia:** No hay ninguna._

_****____¡Qué siga la aventura!_

* * *

La guerra contra el Shukaku ha comenzado, y nuestros Guerreros Z incluyendo el escuadrón Saiyan van en busca del Bijuu para detener el plan que tiene pensando él; el de fusionarse con la Luna. Pero para eso tiene que estar completo del todo, y así cumplir su objetivo. Kaio Shin está muy preocupado por la situación, no quiere imaginarse en como es posible que el sello del Shukaku esté debilitado y a punto de romperse. Algo debió de ocurrir, pero ¿el qué? Los sellos que había hecho Kaio Shin eran fuertes, y Bra podía dominarlos por completo, pero ahora es diferente.

Mirai Vegeta adelantaba a los demás guerreros porque tiene un mal presentimiento; sin embargo, por otro lado, quería saber si su hija está bien y que cosas le pasó en el pasado. Tuvo una mala reacción al ver a su "yo" del pasado. ¿Habrá tratado bien a su hija? Eso se lo quitó de la cabeza cuando sintió una energía increíble por la zona; se detuvo por un momento y miraba por todos lados a ver de donde provenía. Goku se puso a su lado porque también presintió esa energía y los demás también.

- … que energía… – dijo Pan muy asombrada.

- Kaio Shin ¿esta energía es del Shukaku? – Goku miró al Kaio Supremo, y éste puso una cara de miedo al sentir eso.

- … no… es la chakra del Bijuu fusionado con la de Bra – contestó Kaio Shin sintiendo las miradas de los demás, menos Mirai Vegeta – Parece ser que ha dominado perfectamente el poder de la chica –.

- ¿Y eso es peligroso? –.

- Sin duda alguna Gohan – el Kaio Supremo miró a Mirai Vegeta percibiendo una gran ira en él – Vegeta es mejor que te tranquilices –, se lo dijo de forma tranquila, pero Vegeta no hacía caso.

- ¡¿Cómo quieres que me tranquilice si mi hija está siendo manipulada por un maldito tanuki que solamente intenta fusionarse con la Luna? –.

- Pa… padre… –.

- ¡Es mi hija, es mi princesa! – gritó muy furioso Mirai Vegeta, y el otro Vegeta le miró con sorpresa. ¿Es qué esa hembra, qué además es su hija, le importa tanto? Al verlo solamente parece que si – ¡Y nunca, repito, nunca se lo perdonaré! –.

- Vegeta hazle caso a… –.

- ¡Cállate Kakarotto! – le mandó a callar como un verdadero príncipe.

Goten no decía nada al respecto, se encontraba muy pensativo por lo que estaba pasando. No pensó que Bra haya sufrido por culpa suya y se siente mal por eso. Tanta discusiones, tantas peleas de los demás guerreros le ponían enfermo ya que hablan del Shukaku y de Bra. Miró al suelo intentando no escucharlos, pero entonces apareció arena por todo el lugar y en el mismo sitio donde miraba é, se formaba algo humano. ¿Es ella? No cabe duda de que sea ella e intenta decírselo a los demás.

- Chicos… –.

- ¡Vegeta tranquilízate, por Kamisama! – gritó Goku muy nervioso.

- Chicos… –.

- ¡Tú no me mandas payaso! – esta pelea nunca se iba a acabar y los demás guerreros lo saben.

- Chicos… – Goten, ya harto de que no les escuchase, tomó aire y empezó a dar un chillido tremendo – ¡Chicos! –, todos se callaron al oír a Goten – Ya era hora, mirad abajo – lo hicieron y vieron a un humano de arena.

- ¿Esa es Bra? – preguntó Piccolo.

- Supongo que si… –.

Sí, era Bra pero diferente. Ya mostraba la cola del Shukaku y la mitad de su cuerpo era el aspecto del demonio, Se encontraba en el inicio de la transformación y es horrible. Mira Vegeta y Trunks se quedaron con la boca abierta al ver eso, y los demás tienen una cara de horror.

- Esta comenzando a transformarse – dijo Kaio Shin al ver el aspecto de Bra en este momento.

- **Bueno ¿qué os parece? La verdad no me costó mucho para transformarme** – el Shukaku comenzó a reírse creyéndose de que ha ganado la guerra, pero no es así.

- ¡Cállate maldito y deja a mi hija en paz! – gritó Vegeta ya transformado en Super Saiyan al igual que Goku y los demás.

- **¿Pretendes hacerme daño, Vegeta? – **preguntó el Shukaku mientras extendió su brazo de arena capturándolo – **No seas iluso ningún mortal como tú puede vencerme… ¡soy Shukaku no Ichibi, tanuki demonio de una cola! –**.

- Como si… me importase – Mirai Vegeta acumuló mucha energía en su cuerpo y lo liberó haciendo un campo de energía; el brazo del Shukaku se regeneró.

- ¿Qué hacemos Vegeta? ¿Vamos a estar aquí son los brazos cruzados sin hacer nada? – Raditz miró mal a Vegeta y esté se encontraba tranquilo viendo la lucha entre los Guerreros Z y el Shukaku.

- Tenemos que esperar a que haya Luna… y así atacaremos – realmente no les gustaba la idea del príncipe, pero él es el que manda y tiene que obedecerlo.

La batalla se encontraba igualada, pero el Shukaku lleva más ventaja que los demás ya que puede manipular la arena a su merced. Trunks y Goten colaboraban juntos para atacarlo, pero el demonio se protege con el escudo de arena. Kaio Shin pensó que si tal vez todos lanzasen sus ataques más fuertes pudieran vencerlo, pero lo más probable es que dañasen a Bra y no al Shukaku. Esto es complicado para él en su vida se encontró en esta situación.

- ¡Toma ésta Shukaku! – Goku juntó sus manos ya que iba a realizar su ataque más poderoso – Ka… me… ha… me… –.

- ¡No Goku quieto! – ya era demasiado tarde.

- ¡Ha! – el Kamehameha de Goku dio de golpe al Shukaku haciendo que se levantase una nube de polvo tremenda.

- Es increíble… – Bardock no se lo podía creer, su hijo del futuro es mucho más fuerte que el de la actualidad.

- ¡Kakarotto! – Vegeta muy enfadado le coge por el cuello a Goku asfixiándolo – ¡¿Eres idiota o qué? ¡Vas a intentar que mates a mi hija, estúpido! –.

- Ve… Vegeta… tran… tranquilo – Goku casi ni podía hablar ni respirar por de Mirai Vegeta.

- ¡Padre mira eso! – gritó Trunks haciendo que su padre mirase abajo y viera que aún seguía vivo el Shukaku, pero ahora su transformación estaba completo aunque es diminuto.

- Oh no… – Kaio Shin mostraba una cara de pánico.

- Vegeta… –.

- Lo sé Nappa, lo sé –.

- **Muchas gracias Goku, por hacerme enfadar tanto – **Shukaku miró divertido la escena que daba Vegeta asfixiando a Goku – **Cada vez que me enfado, la transformación se completa y eso ocurre con los demás Bijuu –**.

- ¿Ves lo que has hecho estúpido? – asfixia aún más a Goku, pero lo suelta bruscamente.

- ¡Shukaku te ordeno que dejes a Bra! –.

- **No Kaio Shin, tengo que decir algo importante – **miró a Vegeta y después al otro Vegeta; mostró una mueca de risa porque lo que va a decir será horrible para el príncipe del futuro – **Eres un mal padre Vegeta. Debería de darte vergüenza por haberlo hecho con tu hija –**.

- No sé de que me hablas – dijo Vegeta con los brazos cruzados y mirando mal al demonio.

- **¿No te acuerdas del sueño que tuviste? – **el Shukaku supo de que Vegeta tuvo una pesadilla en esa noche – **Estaba Bra en el sueño… –**.

- ¿Y? – el príncipe no entendía nada, pero de pronto recordó aquel sueño que tuvo, ¿cómo sabe eso el demonio? – ¿Por qué me dices eso? –.

- **Porque tu peor pesadilla se ha realizado – **esto le dejó en shock a Vegeta – **¡Tu "yo" del pasado lo ha hecho con ella dos veces! –.**

- Bra… y yo… –.

Mirai Vegeta no se lo podía creer, él y su propia hija… ¡eso no es posible! Pensaba él, pero miró a su "yo" del pasado que mostraba esa sonrisa simple de él como diciendo "lo que dice es cierto". Una gran ira comenzaba a extenderse por Vegeta; no se lo podía creer y resulta que es verdad. ¿Por qué no la protegieron de él? Miró con rabia al demonio, y éste se reía a carcajadas, le divertía mucho la cara que ha puesto Vegeta. A Goku no le gustó en nada la cara que ha puesto Vegeta al enterarse de eso y nunca lo vio así. Tan aterrorizado y tan furioso; Goku conoce muy bien al príncipe, y es capaz de partir la cara a alguien por hablar mal de Bra. Sin aguantarlo más, Vegeta fue directo hacia el Shukaku para recibirlo a golpes.

- ¡Eres un maldito canalla! – le golpea en la cara dándole un puñetazo tremendo y después le da una patada – ¡¿Por qué no la has protegido? ¡¿Por qué? ¡Era tu deber en protegerla! – patadas y puñetazos eso es lo que hacía Vegeta al Shukaku.

- ¡Vegeta para, solo intenta provocarte para que lo golpees y que se enfade! – gritó Piccolo, pero vio que el Príncipe de los Saiyans no hacía caso; estaba tan enfadado que ni se puede controlar a sí mismo.

- ¡¿Por qué no lo has hecho? – Vegeta se alejó para dar su ataque definitivo – **¡Big Bang Attack! –**.

- ¡No Vegeta! – ya era demasiado tarde, el ataque le dio de lleno al demonio y se levantó de nuevo una nube de polvo, pero más intensa que el de antes. Vegeta ha gastado todas sus fuerzas en hacer ese ataque y se encontraba cansado – ¡Y después me dices a mi que intento matar a Bra! – gritó Goku algo molesto.

- … – Vegeta se quedó callado y se le mostró unas cuantas gotas en la sien al oír el comentario de Goku.

Kakarotto no se podía creer de lo que estaba viendo ante sus ojos. Él y Vegeta son más fuertes en el futuro, eso le alegró mucho; sin embargo, se preocupó al ver que Bra empezaba a transformase en un monstruo horrendo. El Vegeta del pasado no dejaba de mirar mal a su otro "yo", pero por otra parte lo odiaba porque hizo daño a su hembra. A él le importaba un bledo si es su hija o no, además ¿qué tiene de malo en hacerlo con tu propia hija? Está claro que para él no hay ningún problema. Dejó de pensar cuando escuchó un rugido tremendo proveniente en la nube de polvo. Todos los guerreros se quedaron con la boca abierta al ver el gran tamaño del Shukaku… ¡se ha completado la transformación!

- **¡Al fin soy libre! – **gritó feliz el demonio mirando al cielo – **Ahora solo falta en fusionarme con la Luna –**.

- ¡No te lo permitiré Shukaku! – gritó un enfadado Trunks apretando los puños con rabia – ¡Nunca te perdonaré lo que hiciste incluyendo a tus amigos! –, el joven semi-saiyan concentró en sus manos una bola de energía que iba creciendo poco a poco y con gran fulgor – ¡Este ataque se la dedico a mi hermana! **¡Final Ball! – **lo lanzó con todas sus fuerzas y el ataque dio de lleno al demonio, pero como estaba hecho de arena podía regenerarse cuando quiera y así lo hizo – No… es imposible… –.

- **¡Claro que es posible! – **gritó Shukaku muy enfadado, pero se fijó de que apareció la Luna – **Al fin… mi plan ha ido a la perfección. Seré el primer Bijuu fusionado… ¡mi suerte ha concluido! –**realmente no es así porque el escuadrón Saiyan, al mirar la Luna, se transformaron en monos gigantes y su poder ha multiplicado por diez mil – **Se me olvidaba… primero tengo que deshacerme de la basura. Para eso tendré que realizar el ataque más poderoso de un Bijuu –**.

Raditz y Broly, transformados en monos gigantes, empezaban a atacarlo con ondas de energía que salían de su boca al igual que los demás menos uno. Vegeta prefiere atacarlo cuerpo a cuerpo, pero el tamaño del demonio era superior y lo aplastaba con facilidad: a los otros los atrapó con la arena asfixiándolos como es debido. Miró a los Guerreros Z e iba a lanzar el ataque que comentó él antes.

- ¡Cuidado chicos, alejaos! – avisó Kaio Shin, pero ya era demasiado tarde.

- **¡Elemento Viento: Bala Perforadora de Aire! – **la lanzó con gran precisión y toda la zona estalló en pedazos llevándose a los guerreros.

Unos minutos después despertaron del gran golpe que recibieron y lo que vieron fue al Shukaku esparciendo su cuerpo hecho de arena hacia la Luna. El escuadrón Saiyan volvieron a su estado normal ya que la energía del demonio cubría entero las energías blutzer de la Luna. ¿Eso significa que la guerra contra el Shukaku ha acabado? ¿Ha ganado? Con solo verlo, sí, el Shukaku ha ganado la guerra, ahora solo faltan ocho Bijuus. Ha desaparecido el último grano de arena y lo que quedaba era el cuerpo de la joven semi-saiyan que caía lentamente hacia el suelo.

Mirai Vegeta fue directo a donde estaba ella para abrazarla y sentirla de nuevo en sus brazos, y pensar que no es un sueño. Al llegar ahí vio a Bra inconsciente en el suelo y se arrodilló delante de ella cogiéndola en brazos. Vegeta ha extrañado tanto en abrazar a su propia hija, a su princesa que ahora no quiere separarse de ella y perderla de nuevo. Los demás guerreros se acercaron y suspiraron al ver a Bra sana y salva. Kaio Shin se acercó y levantó un poco los flecos de la muchacha; el sello del Shukaku se ha roto completamente, ya no estaba en el cuerpo de la joven.

- … el Shukaku ha ganado… – dijo en voz baja y con tono de preocupación.

- Al menos Bra está sana y salva ¿no? –.

- Tienes toda la razón, Gohan – Goku rodeó un brazo por el cuello de Gohan y le mostraba una mueca de risa – Eso es lo más importante ahora –.

- ¡Un momento! – Vegeta del pasado gritó con sarcasmo y con una cara de pocos amigos – ¡¿Qué le pasó a la Luna? ¡Solo podemos volver a nuestro estado normal cuando no hay Luna y ahora es diferente! –.

- Porque la energía de un Bijuu puede ocultar las energías blutzer de la Luna – explicó tranquilamente el Kaio Supremo – Solo dura un día, no te preocupes –.

- Pero… lo que no entiendo es el porqué se fusionó con la Luna de Vegetaisei – habló Piccolo y los demás, menos el escuadrón Saiyan, se preguntaban lo mismo – Si solamente deben fusionarse con la Luna de la Tierra –, todos miraron al Kaio Supremo, éste suspiró como es debido.

- Las Lunas de cada planeta tienen la misma energía que el de la Luna de la Tierra. Se dice que Rikodou Sennin creó diferentes Lunas para que los Bijuus no averiguasen cuál es la verdadera – su cara cambió por completo a una de preocupación – Pero no se dio cuenta en esa parte… –.

- … – Goten se encontró muy callado al igual que los demás, ya echaba de menos a su tiempo. Pero recordó algo… ¡la máquina del tiempo! – Chicos nuestra misión era encontrar a Bra ¿no? Y ya la tenemos, volvamos a nuestro tiempo –.

- Tienes razón tío Goten –.

¿Van a volver a su tiempo? Eso a Vegeta no le gustaba en nada ya que se llevarían a la joven, que la hizo con ella y que eso se convirtió en incesto. A los demás tampoco les gustó la idea menos a Paragus y a Nappa que estaban algo confundidos, pero bueno se están haciendo viejos ¿o no? Turles apretó los puños con rabia; muy raro de él ya que nunca muestra celos ante nadie sobre todo si se ha encaprichado con una hembra. Y eso les pasa lo mismo a Kakarotto, Raditz y Broly; a Bardock no le importaba, pero por otra parte si.

- Bueno vayámonos a casa – dijo Trunks mirando a Goku – Señor Goku la máquina del tiempo, por favor –.

- ¡Enseguida Trunks! – Goku empezó a buscar la cápsula y cuando la encontró… ¿sabéis que pasó? Sí, la cápsula donde estaba la máquina del tiempo estaba en pedazos.

- Se… señor Goku… – a Trunks casi le iba a dar un ataque al ver eso.

- Vaya… parece que se rompió cuando el Shukaku lanzó ese ataque tremendo – dijo Goku recordando ese momento, pero lo que pasó realmente es que su cuerpo como están pesado escachó por completo la cápsula.

- Abuelo… eres un cabezota – Pan estaba algo enfadada con Goku.

- … – a Vegeta se le notaba un gran tic en el ojo izquierdo que se levantó con Bra en brazos, pero después se lo pasa a Trunks – Sujeta a tu hermana… –, el Príncipe de los Saiyans al mirar a Goku comenzaron a arder sus ojos en llamas.

- Ve… Vegeta... – Goku empezó a reírse muy nervioso y caminaba hacia atrás ya que Vegeta daba pasos lentos hacia él.

- Kakarotto… ¡corre por tu vida porque te voy a hacer pedazos! – los dos empezaron a correr como niños, los demás vieron esa escena con gotas en la sien; están acostumbrados al ver a esos dos pelearse por una tontería o por algo importante.

Hay un Saiyan muy feliz al enterarse de la noticia, pero ahora tiene que aguantarse a sí mismo ya que no puede estar cerca de Bra o eso piensa él. Ahora las preguntas que todos nos hacemos son ¿los Guerreros Z podrán volver a su tiempo? ¿Trunks podrá construir la máquina del tiempo? ¿Habrá una pelea entre los dos Príncipes Saiyans? ¿Y qué pasará con Bra? ¿Se alejará de su padre del futuro porque se siente mal a su lado por lo ocurrido con el Vegeta del pasado? ¿Todavía siente algo por Goten? ¿Podrá dominar completamente el poder de los Bijuus? Eso tendremos que verlo más adelante.

* * *

_Bueno chicos/as aquí tenéis el siguiente capítulo. Perdonad si he tardado en publicarlo, pero mi mente tenía otros planes y con los estudios, no me daba tiempo ni de hacer el siguiente capítulo así que aquí lo tenéis. Uf me ha costado mucho la verdad en hacerlo, con tanto ruido con el vecino de al lado con la música y lo demás... pero bueno al final lo he conseguido ¡aleluya! Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo._

**_Reki-zen: _**_Muchas gracias Reki y perdona si me he tardado, pero con tanto ajetreo que tengo pues no pude ni estar en el ordenador imagínatelo._

**_zairadbz: _**_He leído tu fic una vez, creo y esta muy bien te doy las felicidades zaira y gracias, y muy buena la pregunta que hiciste. Ya veremos lo que pasará._

**_Melanie: _**_Merci__ pour votre commentaire Melanie _

**_Bonus Kun:_**_ Sí la verdad tienes mucha la razón, pero es el primer fic que hago con "eso"; así que tendría que practicar más mi imaginación._

_Bueno como digo siempre... ¡qué siga la aventura!_


End file.
